


Синие ленты

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от R до NC-21 [1]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Ричард Топклифф приглашает к себе на ужин Дика Бербеджа, а Кит Марло и Уилл Шекспир проводят время в свое удовольствие





	Синие ленты

Кошка перестала беспокоиться, и, насмотревшись по сторонам с напряженным, будто потяжелевшим в руках телом, щекотно умостила голову на обрамленное кружевом запястье хозяина. Гарри рассеянно перебирал искрящие камни в ее инкрустированном ошейнике, нарочно сняв перчатку с одной руки. Его длиннопалая белая кисть то замирала на черно-белой шерсти зверька, то вновь отправлялась в путешествие от крутого лба зверька до хвоста. 

— Как, ты говоришь, ее зовут? — спросил Эссекс, наклонившись к его уху чуть ближе, чем того требовала громкость его голоса и накал гомона вокруг. — Все время вылетает из головы это дурацкое имечко, знаешь ли. 

Гарри слегка выпятил тонкие губы в свойственной ему меланхолично-капризной гримасе. Его друг, чья дружба и теперь покрывала кожу мурашками, отчего тончайший шелк белья начинал казаться плохо выделанной колючей шерстью, задавал этот вопрос уже не в первый раз за сегодня, с четкой целью — подразнить и вывести на одну из тех словесных перепалок, в которых они любили коротать свой театральный досуг. 

— Ее зовут Трикси, Роберт. Это не так уж сложно, это имя придумал я, а не какой-нибудь мистер Лили. 

— Снова Трикси? — деланно удивился въедливый рыжий черт, согнутым пальцем отводя длинную завитую прядь с его уха. 

Гарри поежился — ему показалось, что не только щеки его горят, но и рука, все нежнее наглаживающая шелковистую шерстку любимицы, прозрачно порозовела. Скорее бы началось представление — что-то сегодня актеры Джеймса Бербеджа были особенно нерасторопны. 

Эссекс хмыкнул и отодвинулся, бросив запястья на наивно-резное ограждение ложи:

— Помнится, у тебя уже была кошка по имени Трикси. Как она подохла? Объелась тухлой рыбы?

— На нашей кухне никогда не бывает ничего тухлого, — протянул Гарри со светской скукой, блуждая взглядом по роскошному, алому с черной подкладкой одеянию друга. Волны нарочитого безразличия то и дело прибивали его взор к рубину в литой серьге, чуть оттянувшей мочку открытого взбитыми волосами уха, а затем — к веснушчатой скуле, непоколебимо бледной под слоем белил. — Она подавилась рыбной костью, пропоровшей ей горло, бедняжка. Эту Трикси я взял на следующий же день после смерти и погребения предыдущей, потому что они были очень похожи, и я посчитал, что это знак Божий. 

Эссекс неискренне рассмеялся:

— Ты еще скажи, что заказал для кошки надгробие. 

— На нем выбито: «Если некто по имени Робин еще раз задаст обо мне идиотский вопрос, о любимый хозяин, ты можешь запустить гадюку ему в постель, пока он будет спать». 

Впервые за все время Роберт посмотрел на него напрямую — из-под палевых ресниц:

— Какая нелепо длинная эпитафия для маленького кошачьего надгробия, дорогой друг. 

Позади тяжело, хрустяще зашелестели юбки. К извечным театральным запахам: животного пота преющих от нетерпения зрителей, жирной еды, перегара, втоптанной в песок мочи и неослабевающего внимания, подмешался модный восточный аромат, застревающий в ноздрях и волосах отголосками ладана.

Граф Эссекс в кои-то веки изволил пожаловать в «Театр» с супругой, в последнее время совсем отошедшей от света и предпочитавшей домашнее рукоделие рукоделию блудному.

— До сих пор не начали? Возмутительно, — без особого возмущения мурлыкнула леди Френсис, вся, как и муж — черно-багровая с золотой искрой, — и протянула унизанную перстнями маленькую руку к головке Трикси. Под двойной лаской кошка заурчала так отчетливо, что Гарри ощутил это сдвинутыми под ней коленями. — Я же говорила, что нашла бы более полезное занятие на этот вечер, чем… 

Она запнулась, в последний момент сдержав то ли неуместную мысль, то ли ненужное замечание, то ли и вовсе крепкое словцо. 

Гарри зевнул, не размыкая губ, медленно проследил за ее взглядом — и чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. 

— Черт побери, посмотрите, это же Кит! — по-детски звонко заявил Саутгемптон, мигом просыпаясь от привитого ему мамашей вежливого, но презрительного полусна, в котором при дворе было принято пребывать всем тем, кто претендовал на утонченность. Его рука, та, что была в перчатке, порхнула ввысь. 

— Какой Кит? — переспросил Роберт, слегка шевельнув подкрученными усами. — Поразительны перемены твоего настроения, Гарри, неужели маленькая тень безвременно погибшей Трикси Первой уже не бередит твою память? 

— Кит Марло, — пояснил Саутгемптон, хмурясь, и снова воззрился в сторону отдаленной ложи, нетерпеливо перекинув через плечо свои роскошные волосы — такой гриве позавидовала бы любая красавица из свиты бабули Бесс. — Смотрите, он там с местным драматургом, надо обязательно позвать к нам обоих, я не видел его целую вечность! 

***

«Монах Бэкон и монах Баньги» всегда собирала много зрителей, несмотря на то, что ее автор, кажется, пропил последние мозги. Тяжкое было впечатление от последней с ним встречи и от того дерьмеца, которое он назвал своей новой пьесой. Джейме тогда наотрез отказался ее брать, и денег в долг отказался давать тоже — и этот пропойца удалился, изрыгая проклятия и угрожая тем, что отдаст пьесу в «Розу». А Джейме был бы и рад подсунуть конкурентам свинью. Но — слухи разлетались со скоростью пожара под соломенной стрехой — Хэнслоу тоже велел вытолкать пьянчугу взашей. Имея в своем распоряжении такого автора, как Марло, «Роза» пышно цвела на своей навозной куче в Саутуорке на радость местным шлюхам и любителям медвежьей травли. 

Впрочем, жаловаться было грех.

Театр гудел, наполняясь людьми, и этот шум звучал для ушей Джейме, как музыка. Скоро, очень скоро, все затихнет, чтобы взорваться неистовым смехом и воплями.

Джейме по одному только разноголосому гулу мог определить, что выручить за сегодняшнее представление они должны никак не меньше трех-четырех фунтов, что было весьма неплохо. Говорят, хотя сам он еще не видел, сегодня пришли даже милорды Саутгемптон и Эссекс с супругой. И хотя насчет сопляка Гарри и того, как он неотрывно таскается повсюду за королевским фаворитом, заглядываясь на него, как кот на сливки, у Джейме было свое мнение, нельзя было не признать, что визит столь высоких особ — это очень, очень хорошо для «Театра». И возможно, для самих Бербеджей, как знать, если игра Дика приглянется милордам, может, благодаря их заступничеству…

— Я не могу прямо сейчас! Сожалею, джентльмены, весьма сожалею! — по тому, как Дик говорил — быстро, высоко, забирая еще больше наверх на конце фразы, Джейме понял: случилось что-то, крайне расстроившее его сына. — У меня представление, господа, я…

Расстраивать Дика было нельзя — снова начнет кричать на сцене, и, как знать, понравится ли такая его игра знатным театралам, восседавшим сейчас в лучшей ложе. Джейме поднял глаза из-за раскрытого на столе гроссбуха. Кого еще там принесло? Не видно, что ли, что вот-вот начнется спектакль?

Дверь открылась так стремительно, что чуть не вылетела из петель, ударившись о противоположную стенку. Дик почти вбежал в комнату, а вслед за ним вошли четверо, с ног до головы затянутые в черную хрустящую кожу.

Джейме почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось, и ухнуло вниз, омывая внутренности могильным холодом. Это были люди Топклиффа.

— Отец, объясни, пожалуйста, — я не могу сейчас, после спектакля обязательно, но сейчас… — залепетал Дик, и Джейме потер горло, как будто уже перехваченное удавкой.

— Вас приглашают в Гейтхауз к пяти пополудни, Бербидж, — мягко, терпеливо, словно с маленьким ребенком, проговорил тот, кто очевидно, был старшим. — Милорд Топклифф столь любезен, что дал вам время утрясти дела с представлением. Мы подождем.

Он сел напротив Джейме, закинув ногу на ногу, и вытащил откуда-то из-за пояса трубку.

— Вы ведь не против, мастер Бербедж? — он посмотрел на онемевшего Джейме с легкой улыбкой.

И Джейме вспомнил — именно этот человек приходил заключать с «Театром» сделку. Ту самую, как они думали, на постановку «Ричарда Третьего», а выяснилось — на жизнь его сына. Поули, Роберт Поули, так, кажется его звали.   
— Отец, ну скажи им хотя бы ты, ведь договаривались, сам милорд Топклифф сказал — в пятницу! — голос Дика дрожал, и сам он — бледный до синевы, взъерошенный, потерянный, казался воробьем в лапах у сытого кота, который не спеша набивал костяную трубку своим вонючим зельем.

— Мастер Бербедж, — сказал Роберт Поули, закончив возиться с трубкой и сделав, наконец, первую неторопливую затяжку. Обращался он исключительно к Джейме, как будто Дик был предметом мебели, бессловесным и безответным. Впрочем, так и было. — Милорд Топклифф не обязан отчитываться ни перед кем, кроме Леди Королевы, в том, что делает, но в своей милости он велел передать вам и вашему неразумному сыну, буде ему вздумается спросить об этом: «Планы изменились».

Роберт Поули снова улыбнулся — приторно, до ямочек на щеках, и полоснул взглядом по лицу Бербеджа.

Джейме тяжело опустился обратно в кресло.

Глаза Поули — и теперь он, охваченный ужасом и бесполезным раскаянием, видел это совершенно ясно — были глазами хладнокровного и безжалостного убийцы.

— Надеюсь, джентльмены, больше вопросов не будет, и мы разрешим наш маленький вопрос ко взаимному удовольствию.

Джейме зачем-то взял со стола песочные часы — их использовали, бывало, на репетиции, чтобы отмерить длину интермедии. Песок быстро перетекал из одной колбы в другую, и Джейме зачарованно наблюдал за ним.

— Позволите? — Поули, зажав трубку зубами, протянул руку к часам. — У вас тут, как я вижу, ровно четверть часа, мастер Бербедж?

— Да, — сказал Джейме, смотря в стол. Он сам продал собственного сына, сам толкнул его в пропасть, и больше не в силах был задержать падение. — Четверть. Иди, Дик, переодевайся.

Джейме чувствовал себя мертвым и совершенно бесполезным —глиняный болван, а не человек. 

 

***

Они проталкивались сквозь заполняющий заднюю часть балконов людской поток — и чувство веселой, звонкой, как серебро, весна и звук поединка на шпагах, тревоги все больше овладевало умом Кита. Он быстро, штрихами, рисовал перед мысленным взором лицо леди Френсис, пририсовывал неподалеку тонкий профиль юного графчика Саутгемптона, но испуганные, по-детски заломленные брови и беспомощно вытаращенные глаза Дика Бербеджа — вот что возникало в набросанной картине чаще всего — неизбежно. 

— Сейчас я приму на себя удар тяжелой конницы, — шепнул Кит, резко, почти грубо взяв Уилла за шею сзади. — А ты, откланявшись, спускайся за сцену. Что-то произошло, думается мне, с твоим дружком — и будет славно, если ты застанешь его, а не добрые воспоминания о нем. 

Граф Эссекс обернулся к нему первым, графиня Эссекс — последней, если не считать черно-белой пятнистой кошки, насторожившей уши и лишь затем изволившей поднять голову с колен перламутрово засиявшего от удовольствия Генри Ризли. 

— Господа, — поклонился Кит — изящно, без подобострастия, но и не пытаясь показаться нахальным в столь высоком обществе. Его улыбка, угасшая было, быстро пробежала путь от чеканного яда до солнечной, приветливейшей учтивости. — Леди. Я слышал, вы пожелали видеть меня и моего друга, Уилла Шекспира, здешнего драматурга. 

Он протянул леди Френсис руку — ладонью кверху. 

— Я взяла на себя смелость пригласить гостей, не уточнив, желает ли того мой муж, — зажурчала певучая речь ,и графиня Эссекс милостиво подала руку для поцелуя, хищно цокнув перстнями. — Но полагаю, никто не будет против. От кого, как не от вас, мы можем узнать, что же стряслось такого, что нас подолгу маринуют, не начиная представление?

Кит наклонился, касаясь губами воздуха над низью тонких золотых колец, украшающих средний палец дамы.

— Всего лишь небольшие неприятности, миледи, — поднял он глаза прежде, чем разогнул спину. — Это прискорбно, и я, поверьте, паду в бездонные пучины горя, если узнаю, что ожидание и вправду заставило вас грустить, а мы с Уиллом так и не смогли заставить вас подарить нам хотя бы одну улыбку. Так вот — одному из актеров, играющих главные роли — Дику Бербеджу, быть может, вы слыхали о таком, — сделалось дурно, когда он узнал, что вы будете присутствовать в театре.

Эссекс и Саутгемптон переглянулись — они явно были заинтригованы новостью. Леди Френсис напрягла скулы и шею, удивленно вскинув бровь — играла она куда талантливее некоторых мальчишек, пытавшихся изображать коварство Клеопатры с помощью традиционных танцевальных ужимок:

— И чем же, позвольте спросить, я так напугала бедного мистера Бербеджа? 

— Не более чем своей прелестью и красотой — и этого хватило. Он, знаете ли, как-то увидал ваш портрет — и с тех пор сам не свой. А тут — сама Киприда вышла из морской пены прямиком посреди промозглой лондонской зимы. 

Достопочтенная публика, не зная ровным счетом ничего о любовном ранении Дика Бербеджа, бушевала, обстреливая пустую сцену объедками и черепками пивных бутылок. 

— Я наслышан о вас от моего друга графа Саутгемптона, — покивал Эссекс рыжей шевелюрой, и, тонко улыбнувшись Киту, перевел глаза на топчущегося позади Уилла. — А вот вашего приятеля, мистер Марло, раньше не замечал.

Кит отступил, незаметно подпихнув Уилла в спину, и так же незаметно кивнув беспокойно ерзающему и одновременно — млеющему от удовольствия юному Гарри: 

— Прошу любить и жаловать. 

И Уилл поклонился.

***

Ворчание толпы превратилось в штормовой гул. Свистели, орали, бросали на сцену все, что попадалось под руку. Кажется, в попытках утихомирить толпу, на сцену явился Кемп, но гул стал только сильнее — появления рыжего комика уже было недостаточно, чтобы накормить жаждущих зрелищ.

— Джентльмены, — Уилл отвесил поклон благосклонному взору Эссекса и засверкавшему любопытством почти девичьему, почти кукольному личику юного Саутгемптона, тряхнувшего в ответ локонами, за которые не одна красавица заложила бы свою бессмертную душу. — Миледи, — отдельный поклон каменным скулам и поджатым губам леди Френсис. — Прошу прощения. Вынужден вас покинуть. Я должен узнать, что же происходит на самом деле, пока толпа не разнесла здание в щепки.

— Дорогой поэт, — ледяным тоном произнесла леди Фрэнсис. — Мы разделяем вашу тревогу.

Эссекс кивнул:

— Возвращайтесь с новостями, мастер Шекспир. Уверен, мастер Марло развлечет нас в ваше отсутствие. 

***

 

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — Дик, все еще не веривший своим ушам чуть не оказался сбитым с ног Уиллом, вихрем влетевшим в кабинет папаши. В душе Дика на мгновение вспыхнула и тут же погасла безумная надежда. От одного появления Уилла наваждение не рассеется и страшный, затянутый, в черную хрустящую кожу Роберт Поули не превратится в того благодушного человека, который с такой легкостью купил его, Дика, душу и тело для Топклиффа за двадцать соверенов. — Толпа с минуты на минуту начнет крушить подмостки, мастер Бербедж! — Уилл говорил быстро, беспокойно перебегая взглядом с лица папаши на лицо самого Дика. — Дик! Ты почему не на сцене до сих пор?!

— Мастер Шекспир, надо полагать? — подал свой вкрадчивый, змеиный голос ужасный Поули, и Дик отвернулся. На глаза навернулись слезы — бесполезное, бессильное, детское отчаяние. — Мы здесь по поручению милорда Топклиффа. 

— За мной пришли, — вскрикнул Дик, и позорно, как мальчишка, дал петуха. — Сегодня! — он толкнул Уилла плечом, все-таки не выдержав, выбежал из комнаты. Смотреть в лицо друга было невозможно, плакать в присутствии молчаливых людей в черном — хуже не придумаешь. Еще наплачется, наверняка. У Топклиффа и не такие рыдали

— Дик! — друг, как и положено настоящему другу, рванулся за ним, обхватил за плечи, разворачивая к себе. Но Дика разрывало от бессильного отчаяния. С перекошенным побледневшим лицом он оттолкнул Уилла от себя, отступил на шаг, подняв руку, будто защищаясь.

— Это все ты, ты виноват! Если бы не ты, не твой чертов Ричард, ничего бы этого не было! 

— Дик, Дик, — Уилл успокаивающе поднимал руки. — Дик, хочешь, я поеду с тобой? Мы как-то уладим, обещаю… 

Дик оскалился, сжал кулаки:

— Да уж, ты горазд обещать, Уилл! Только все из-за тебя! Сначала Элис! Теперь я! 

Упреки были несправедливы, и Дик это знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — слова рвались сами, как будто прорвало плотину.

***

— Когда новая вещь, Кит? — граф Саутгемптон, больше похожий на прехорошенькую, нежно-румяную девицу, чем, собственно, на графа, пересел так, чтобы видеть гостя их благопристойной ложи во весь рост. Он так и смотрел — снизу вверх, с затаенными искорками, приоткрыв капризный рот, и продолжая наглаживать свою кошку, развалившуюся на коленях хозяина с таким видом, будто вокруг вот-вот не должна было начаться по меньшей мере кровавая потасовка, а в худшем случае — городское восстание. 

Где же пара веселых монахов, где принц Эдвард? Или он наложил в штаны, в свои знаменитые на весь Лондон, пьянящие дамочек штаны?! 

— Кит?

Выжидательный, все так же — искрящий оклик юного графа вытолкнул разум из глубин неспокойного размышления на поверхность топкого, гибельного болота светской любезности и расшаркиваний малого перед великими. 

— В скорости, милорд, — Кит снова поклонился, с достоинством. А леди Френсис томно отвернулась и стала наблюдать за разворачивающимся внизу действом, обещающим стать не менее развлекательным, чем сама пьеса о смешной любви и смешном колдовстве. — Мы с Уиллом как раз закончили драму из римской жизни — о выдающемся полководце, оказавшемся жертвой мести умной и расчетливой варварки. Пьеса ударно репетируется почти каждый день, и, думаю, до конца этого месяца мы успеем отыграть ее самое малое раза три. 

Эссекс одобрительно покивал, как и граф Генри, не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к бедняге Кемпу, словно царь Леонид при Фермопилах, практически в одиночку сдерживавшему наплыв разбушевавшихся персов. 

— Решили вдариться в кущи и дебри истории, мастер Марло? Просвещаете зрителей? — поинтересовался Эссекс, и Кит без смущения перевел прямой взгляд на его заносчивое рябое лицо. Досадные недостатки кожи, столь осуждаемые ценителями мужских и женских красот, не был в силах скрыть даже слой белил. — Надеюсь, раз пьеса о полководце, вы покажете нам пару восхитительных сцен сражений. 

— История пользуется популярностью, милорд. Но не стоит думать, что люди хотят знать о прошлом земли, где им довелось родиться — им нужна сказка, страшная, кровавая сказка, а в оправе этой сказки — самоцветы знакомых имен. Не важно, как все было в действительности — важно, насколько отражение прошлого в деревянном зеркале сцены захватит их разум. 

— Очень умно, — с видом знатока покивал Саутгемптон, пока с небольшого отдаления от них в партер и на сцену полетели кочерыжки капусты, наверняка — заботливо припасенные кем-то из зрителей на случай провала постановки или недостаточного старания кого-то из актеров. — Стоило сегодня наведаться в это местечко только затем, чтобы снова тебя послушать. 

— Я готов занимать вас беседой столько, сколько вам покажется уместным, милорд.

Генри вздохнул так шумно и так улыбчиво, что Эссексу пришлось изобразить умиление его искренним желанием припасть к философии, истории и прочим мудреным ученьям. 

— А будет ли в вашей новой пьесе что-нибудь о любви? — подала голос леди, морщась так, будто прямо перед нею блестящий ездовой конь начал облегчаться жирными, марающими бабки катяхами. Теперь она избегала смотреть на Кита, и разглядывала вызывающе спокойную, вызывающе сонную кошку. — Какая-то история, способная увлечь женские сердца? Мне было бы скучно без конца смотреть на то, как римляне громят обезьяноподобных варваров в козлиных шкурах. 

— Сам театр начался с козлиных шкур, моя несравненная леди, — ответил Кит, и в его ровном голосе мелькнуло торжествующее озорство. — А любовь порой бывает куда грязнее — козлов, обезьян и варваров — и намного коварнее. Я даже слыхал крамольную вещь, что женщин это волнует больше кристально-прозрачных порывов юных итальянцев. Так что могу ответить на вопрос миледи утвердительно: да, в этой пьесе будет то, что заставит вас трепетать. 

***

От слов Дика Уилл пошатнулся, как будто его ударили в грудь.   
Все так, Дик прав, чертовски прав. Это он, Уилл Шекспир, навлек буду на семейство Бербеджей, это из-за него Элис связалась с Саутвеллом и оказалась в лапах Топклиффа, это из-за его пьесы «Театр» чуть было не закрыли, и вот, теперь — новая, куда более грозная беда? Что за проклятие, почему из-за него страдают близкие? Почему стрелы судьбы постоянно поражают тех, кто ему дорог?

— Если бы не твой Ричард, Топклифф бы никогда… — Дик поспешно, дрожащими руками рвал крючки своего кожаного дублета, чтобы переодеться в куда более роскошный костюм принца, влюбившегося в простушку — чертовски заезженный, невинный сюжет, если вдуматься. — Никогда… Не переступил порог «Театра», и мне бы не пришлось теперь…

Ели бы… Если Уилл мог хоть что-то поправить, если бы он мог, он бы сжег эту чертову пьесу сразу же после первой постановки! Но разве можно вернуть время вспять, поменяться с Диком местами?!

Свист, гул, грохот за кулисами нарастали, подобно штормовому валу, грозящему вот-вот разнести сцену в щепки, а стены «Театра» сравнять с землей. 

Взъерошенный, со злыми глазами и всклокоченной бородой, растерявший все свое самодовольство, Кемп, как черт из коробочки, вырос прямо перед Уиллом. 

— Шейксхрен! — заорал он, поспешно утираясь, и стряхивая с волос ошметки то ли тухлой капусты, то ли требухи. — Всё сопли жуешь? Начинаем, к такой-то матери! А то эти выблядки нахер все сметут! — длинные зубы, обнаженные в жутковатом оскале, придавали ему воистину дьявольский облик — только копыт и хвоста не доставало.

Уилл не успел раскрыть и рта, как оказался вытолкнутым на сцену, под дружный вой, улюлюканье и щедро посыпавшиеся кочерыжки. Он прикрылся, уворачиваясь от особо увесистых снарядов, а Кемп, выскочивший за ним, пихнул его в бок: начинай!  
Начинать было нетрудно: «Монахи» только на памяти Уилла ставились столько раз, что строчки пьесы появлялись на языке без участия разума. Уилл набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и на высокой ноте, невольно подражая Дику в нелучшие его времена, прокричал:   
— Что ж лорд мой пасмурен, как небо, чье сиянье подернулось туманом…

***

 

Роберт Поули во второй раз перевернул песочные часы, а молодой Бербедж все не появилялся. Чтобы не смотреть на ссутулившегося, изо льва враз превратившегося в побитую дворнягу хозяина «Театра», Поули скучающе рассматривал свои ногти — до того отполированные, что в них при желании легко было увидеть собственное отражение.   
Он не любил подобных поручений. Не к лицу человеку, в чьих руках была вся голландская агентурная сеть Ее Величества, заниматься розыском мелких преступников, или вот, как в данном случае, тех, кто будет развлекать одного из псов Леди Королевы. Но не он решал, что важнее для Короны: сведения о новом испанском шифре, вошедшем в обиход совсем недавно, или опустошенная мошонка охотника за священниками. Его не спрашивали, хотя если бы спросили — уж он бы ответил, не стал кривить душой. То придворные лизоблюды из штанов выпрыгивали в стремлении быть любезными, он же, Роберт Поули, считал себя солдатом.

В комнате было так тихо, что если напрячь слух, можно было услышать голоса на сцене и равномерный гул — наверное, шордичским шлюхам и забулдыгам постановка пришлась не слишком по вкусу.

Песчинки все сыпались и сыпались, образовывая в нижней колбе правильный конус. Когда песка сверху почти не осталось, Поули встал.

Захрустела кожа отличнейшей выделки — шевельнулись трое его помощников. Топклифф выделил ему для исполнения деликатного поручения троих самых надежных.

— Времени почти не осталось. Милорд Топклифф не любит опозданий. Вы же, мастер Бербедж, надеюсь, дорожите головой своего сына?

Старик кивнул — молча, как будто с момента их появления у него отказал язык.

— Отлично, — Поули снова перевернул часы, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. — Проведите нас на сцену.

***

 

— Что! Скажешь! Дурак! — Дик кусал губы, заламывал руки и безбожно кричал.

Толпа засвистела, и Кемп упер руки в бока, и тоже крикнул, непристойно качнув бедрами:

— Я говорю: Нед, ты влюбился в дочь лесника?

Кажется, Дик кого-то увидел в ложе, потому что вдруг приосанился, и даже порозовел — немного, самую малость.

— А! если! Да! То! Что?!  
Гнилое яблоко шмякнулось у самых ног Уилла, коричневые брызги запачкали штаны и темно-зеленый с золотой вышитой искрой дублет.

— Тогда я тебя научу, как обмануть любовь!

— Как, Рэф? — отчаяние в голосе Дика было самым натуральным.

Кемп вилял задом, скакал по сцене, но его ужимки больше не могли отвлечь разгоряченную публику. Из толпы свистели, кричали что-то оскорбительное, но за общим гулом слов было не разобрать.

— Надень мою шапку и куртку и возьми мой нож, а я возьму твою одежду и меч, и ты станешь моим дураком.

Где-то засмеялись.

— И что с того? — Дик не сводил глаз с ложи, и, проследив за его взглядом, Уилл прикусил губу. Наверху, над бушующим морем, был островок спокойствия. Там, в окружении троих мужчин, восседала леди Френсис.

Ответить Дику Кемп не успел.

На сцене появился Поули.

— Дамы и господа, почтенная публика! Спектакль прекращен!

Он крепко, цепко взял за локоть Дика, ставшего белее своей сорочки.

***

 

Пронзительный разбойничий свист раздался сразу с нескольких концов зала.

— Мы все трепещем, не только наша милая леди, — вставил Саутгемптон, продевая длинные тонкие пальцы под сверкающий под редким солнечным лучом ошейник своей кошки. — Я вижу, Кит, тебе по душе такое соавторство. И слышу, какие похвалы просыпаются на твою увенчанную лавровым венком голову в связи с новыми вещами — теми, что есть, и теми, что остаются пока что лишь у тебя на устах. Это так здорово! 

— Мне кажется, еще немного — и театр нашего друга Джеймса Бербеджа разнесут в щепки, — хладнокровно, с каким-то скрытым удовольствием, совершенно не к месту — и как можно более к месту произнес Эссекс, барабаня холеными ногтями по подлокотнику своего кресла. — Не знаю, как вы, господа, а я чувствую себя не зрителем в театре, а офицером флота на судне, несущегося на скалы. Или, продолжая заданный вами, мастер Марло, курс на поэтику, предложу еще одно сравнение: «Театр» — это корабль, где матросов куда больше, чем нужно, и они подняли бунт по дурости стороннего лица, решившего остаться на берегу.

Кит сузил глаза — несмотря на отчаянное, по всему, положение, Эссекс улыбался торжествующе, будто близкое поражение должно было стать ступенькой для куда более весомого триумфа.

И произошло сразу несколько вещей, рассыпанных щедрой рукой Фатума по разным углам маленькой, легко занимающейся деревянной вселенной — чтобы глазу простого смертного было труднее уловить все одновременно.

На сцене появился Дик Бербедж — дергающийся от каждого постороннего звука, орущий так, будто перед очередной репликой невидимый злой дух, подосланный завистниками из «Розы», колол его шпилькой меж ягодиц. 

Следом за ним Кит различил Уилла, и почувствовал, как от напряжения у него вспотели ладони.

Только не делай глупостей, чертов ты идиот! Хотя бы на протяжении того времени, что потребуется мне, чтобы спуститься с балкона и пробиться сквозь Преисподнюю к ближней кромке сцены. 

А следом, поблескивая и шурша облачением, сплошь состоявшим из черной кожи и черного же бархата, на сцену вышел не кто иной, как Роберт Поули, весь такой же скрипучий и одновременно бархатный, как и его одежда. Он втесался в ряды обмерших актеров — и ровный, угрожающе растущий в театре гул ненадолго притих. 

А потом грянул страшный, сокрушительный пороховой взрыв. 

Кто-то лихо, по-разбойничьи засвистал в партер, другой ответил ему с нижнего балкона, третий завопил, надсаживая рокочущее горло:

— Да что ж это такое, люди добрые! Ребята, гляньте на этого ублюдка!

— Негодяй!

— Что он себе позволяет!

— Он что, запрещает нам посмотреть на то, за что плочено?! — закудахтала толстая баба с ребенком на руках. Ребенок яростно сосал большой палец и вертел головой по сторонам, не поспевая за происходящим, как и большинство подхваченных безумным предвесенним вихрем людей в этой обители Муз.

— Куда это годится!

— Совсем распоясались, мало им… 

— Хватай его!

— Бей морды сукинсынам!

Внизу пронзительно, как от боли, заорала женщина. Черти полезли из глубин Ада с задорным, нетерпеливым ревом обманутых в своих лучших чаяньях душ. Граф Эссекс светясь самодовольством, откинулся в кресле и вздохнул. Графиня Эссекс поднялась со своего места, придерживая драгоценные паруса жестких подолов, и сохраняя завидное спокойствие духа — в отличие от покрывшегося пятнами беспокойного румянца Саутгемптона. 

Что-то под ними, у основания балкона, ухнуло таким ударом, что настил под ногами вздрогнул. Кит улыбнулся — широко и дружелюбно. 

— Я бы с удовольствием поговорил об этом еще, но, увы, сейчас благодарные зрители снесут «Театр» с лица земли. Так что — я тороплюсь.

И юркнул в двинувшуюся вниз толпу — без поклона.

***

 

Когда над головой просвистел камень, а не гнилое яблоко, Поули усмехнулся — широко, недобро, демонстрируя прекрасные зубы. 

Вот это было по его, вот это было уже по-настоящему. Пожалуй, он бы с радостью ввязался в потасовку, когда б на руке не висел чертов неизвестно чем понадобившийся Топклиффу сынок Бербеджа.

Следующий камень чуть не угодил так и замершему на сцене с открытым ртом Дику прямо в голову, и он отмер, рванулся было в сторону, но Поули сжал его локоть до хруста.

— Куда? — рявкнул дернув юное дарование на себя, одновременно заставляя пригнуться. И вовремя: что-то тяжелое ухнуло совсем рядом. — Где черный ход?! — проорал Поули ему в ухо.- Люк, что угодно?!

— За гримерными! — ответил Дик , и снова дернул локтем.

Стоя, они представляли отличную мишень, и Поули толкнул юного Бербеджа за кулисы: давай, шевелись.

Тот, хоть и был явно напуган до полусмерти, ухитрялся одновременно пытаться вырваться и упираться всеми четырьмя.

— Надумаешь бежать — яйца оторву, и скажу, что так и было, — предупредил Поули.

Толпа, кажется, полезла на сцену. Да где же, дьявол их раздери, так называемые надежные люди Топклиффа? Наложили в штаны при виде нескольких подмастерьев?!

— Сэр, — выскочил вдруг один навстречу, среди платьев и запаха застоявшейся пыли и пота, — сэр, вы целы? А… — он глянул на молодого Бербеджа, и тот стал снова вялым, как медуза.

— Все в порядке! — рыкнул вышедший из себя Поули, и тряхнул Бербиджа так, что у того голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону. — Констеблей! Позови констеблей!

— Уже, — ответили ему.

 

***

 

— Ну же, мастер Бербедж, — ужасный Поули снова рокотал бархатно, будто стелил мягкую перину. — Что вы, будто невинная девица в лапах разбойников, в самом деле.

— Где я? — пролепетал Дик.

Вопрос был глупый. Напротив него сидел Поули и один из его людей, сам же Дик был зажат плечами еще двоих. Карета покачивалась, и, судя по уличному гулу, они уже далеко отъехали от «Театра».

Интересно, удалось ли усмирить толпу? — вяло подумал Дик. 

Папаша, наверное, будет вне себя от причиненного ущерба. 

А потом Дик вспомнил, кто ждет его самого, и облился холодным потом.

— Выпейте, — Поули протягивал что-то в оплетенной лозой фляге, и Дик бездумно принял флягу, отхлебнул и поперхнулся: против ожидания, внутри был не сидр, и даже не пиво, а крепчайший джин. — Милорд Топклифф бы этого не одобрил, конечно, и я его понимаю: перед изысканными рейнскими винами с его стола этот джин чистое варварство. Но будем считать его лекарством. Еще?

Дик кивнул, сделал еще несколько жадных глотков, и Поули отобрал флягу.

— Чудесно.

Карета остановилась.

— Добро пожаловать в Гейтхаус, мастер Бербедж,- усмехнулся Поули, а Дик похолодел.

***

 

Грин был пьян с самого утра, по правде, так он не просыхал еще со вчера. Или он начал пить третьего дня? Ай, да какая нахрен разница, если прямо сейчас ему было мало. И срочно надо было выпить еще. И, по правде сказать, у него были на то причины.

Сегодня после долгого перерыва, о, такого долгого, что он уже и стал забывать, когда это было в последний раз, чертов «Театр» ставил его пьесу. Его лучшую вещь! 

А все этот лопоухий Шейксхер. На какую афишу не глянь — и все он, он, он! И Марло. Но Киту с его талантом простительно — он заслуживает. А чем так хороша тупая обезьяна, чтобы вытеснять его, доктора философии, выпускника Оксфорда со сцены, лишать его куска хлеба?!

Грина шатало от стенки к стенке, и он ухватился за первое, что попалось — девушку с подносом. Неуклюжая дура с перепугу вскрикнула, выронила свои кружки-горшки, и они посыпались, звеня. Грин потянул носом — запахло пивом.

 

— П-прости, милая, у тебя не найдется лишней кружечки? — Он ущипнул девушку за задницу в попытке задобрить, но в ответ получил такой тычок, от которого едва не сел в лужу.

— Пошел прочь, ублюдок! Ты мне еще за прошлый месяц должен!

Грин покачнулся.

— Я?! Ты, м-милашка, меня с кем-то путаешь… — начал он, подслеповато мигая, и вертя головой из стороны в сторону.

И вдруг — о, удача из удач! — за дальним столом он заметил кудрявую лопоухую голову ведущего, с позволения сказать, драматурга «Театра».

— Что, мастер Потрясатель хреном, тебе мало прогнать меня со сцены, нужно еще и самому влезть в мой спектакль? В своих играть стыдно?! 

И глядя на недоуменно обернувшегося Уилла, добавил:

— Чего уставился? Ты мне должен.

***

 

Дымный, жирный, как мясной навар, чад стоял в «Сирене» еще с обеда. Казалось, что в этой части города работа закончилась раньше, и всегдашние гуляки пополам с работягами набились в кабак, будто сельди в бочку — выпить, закусить, раскурить по трубке и живо, с руганью и буханьем кулаками по столу, обсудить произошедшее неподалеку.

Немудрящее имя «Театра» еще долго рисковало не сойти ни с уст лондонской толпы, ни с плодящихся, будто самозарождающиеся черви, летучих листков. О едва не разгоревшемся в Шордиче бунте против самоуправства городской власти, маршальской стражи, самого Дьявола уже успели сложить пару-тройку песенок-скороспелок.

Свободный стол нынче считался редкостью, достойной восхвалений и места в кабинете курьезов какого-нибудь богатенького собирателя. Неразбавленное вино — тем паче.

Уилл помалкивал, разглядывая свое дрожащее, качающееся отражение в кружке, Кит раскуривал трубку, озаряя скулы и зрачки медным заревом. Потом они заговорили — оба одновременно, и умолкли, сдерживая неуместный смех. Откинувшись спиной на грязную стену, Кит прикрыл глаза и стал заволакиваться полупрозрачным, душноватым дымком.

— Дик вернется — притом, думаю, в целостности, пусть и относительной, — сказал он то, что повторялось в эти дни, словно молитва — хоть, в отличие от тщетных взываний к пустоте, в этой мысли все же произрастало зерно истины. — Топклифф, конечно, по-своему безумен — но к тому же он скуп, как Евклион, если его траты не касаются бесконечных видов пыточных игрушек. К ним он питает страсть куда большую, чем к театру — а это значит, что, купив игрушку живую, а не убивающую живое, он не станет ломать ее сразу же, а сперва наиграется сполна. 

Уилл продолжал молчать, внимательно поблескивая глазами и водя пальцем по кружечной кромке.

— И я догадываюсь, как, должно быть, и ты сам, зачем ему твой дружок. Единственное, что кажется мне странным во всей этой истории — даже не цена, хотя за вываленные на «Ричарда» деньги можно было купить полк молли. В чем здесь дело, было видно еще на достопамятной премьере — а ведь наш благообразный страж протестантской добродетели даже высидел твою пьесу до конца. Но я, хоть убей, не понимаю, почему он так жаждет оттрахать именно Дика — помимо того, что тот играет несчастного кривого урода с пыльным мешком вместо горба. Дик совершенно не в его вкусе — уж я-то знаю. Неужели…

Его рассуждения прервали.

За спиной Уилла, как гриб после дождя, вырос Роберт Грин — грязный и еще более пьяный, чем всегда в последнее время. Белки его заплывших глаз цветом почти уже не отличались от раскрасневшейся от вина рожи, один рукав был оборван с плеча, а отросшая клочьями борода выглядела так, будто кто-то пытался выдрать ее с корнем.

Грин, и плюхнулся на лавку рядом с Китом, вдавив его в стену. Едва не выронив трубку изо рта, Кит двинул его ладонью в лоб:

— Эй, отвали от меня, иначе придется сжечь одежду, если к ней пристанет твоя вонь.

— Ну надо же, ты здесь, — издевательски осклабил Боб желтоватые зубы. Некоторых в его улыбке заметно недоставало. — Это так странно, что ты за столом сосешь чубук трубки, а не под столом — Шейксхренов хрен.

— Кому-то судьба — сосать хрен, а кому-то — сосать по жизни. Я предпочитаю первое, ты, очевидно — второе. Еще раз говорю тебе, Боб — свали к дьяволу с глаз моих, а то помнится — когда-то я зря передумал вырвать твой поганый язык. Уж лучше бы ты занялся кропанием своих рассказов о лондонских ворах, не говоря уж о какой-нибудь новой пьесе. Ты дерьмо, Боб, но это еще не повод…

Грин перебил его во второй раз — и крикнул, брызгая слюной:

— Так вот тебе — первый из воров этой замшелой дырищи! Вот, расселся напротив, и пригребает себе — чужие сюжеты, чужие стихи и чужие роли! Из-за этого ты дрочишь на него до мозолей, Кит? Скажи мне — из-за этого, или тебе было мало всех тех, кому ты запудрил мозги своим Макиавелли, кто верил тебе, слушал тебя, развесив уши, как последние идиоты?!

***

 

До вмешательства лорд-мэра и его людей, как во всю писалось в серых рыхлых однопенсовых листках, конечно, дело не дошло. Чтобы разогнать взвинченную толпу, которая чуть не спалила «Театр», потребовалось всего несколько констеблей.

Буянов скрутили, остальные разбежались, кто куда.

Все обошлось — на этот раз — несколькими выломанными досками, очередной декорацией, раскрашенной юным Гофом, частью ободранным занавесом, да одним разломанным стулом. Он пал, впрочем, не от рук бунтовщиков, а от чрезмерного усердия констеблей, пробиравшихся к ложе милорда Эссекса.

Но о стуле в листках не упоминалось, лишь о том, как рыжий милорд вместе со своей юной прекрасной женой и юным, но храбрым Саутгемптоном хранили благородное спокойствие в бушующем людском море, и даже спасли от возмущенной толпы одного из актеров. Про кошку, от волнения расцарапавшую графу Гарри руки до крови, легенда тоже несправедливо умалчивала.

Писавший утверждал, что видел все собственными глазами, но как известно, что мало кто лжет так увлеченно и красочно, как это делают очевидцы.

Старик Бербедж распустил труппу, а сам так и остался в «Театре», со своей женой и младшим сыном: подсчитывать убытки и ждать возвращения Дика.

— Подожду тут, пока он вернется, — сказал он, закрывая за Уиллом засов на черном ходе «Театра». И Уилл, глядя на его неживое, посеревшее лицо, кивал: конечно, вернется. Оснований думать иначе нет.

В конце концов, Топклифф пригласил Дика на ужин, а вовсе не на дыбу, хотя бывали случаи, — и в Лондоне об этом шептались часто — что в гостеприимном Гейтхаусе дыба прилагалась к рейнскому, и иногда следовала сразу после него, а иногда, как это было с беднягой Бакстером в свое время, — вместо.

Вот и Кит, прочитав в лице Уилла, как в открытой книге, тоже сказал:

— Дик вернется, — и добавил еще кое-что, от чего Уилл испытал ужас и облегчение одновременно. Как бы там ни было, что бы или кто бы ни пришелся по душе старому дьяволу: сам Дик, или его игра, у них еще есть время. Пусть немного, но есть.

Кит говорил, а Уиллу становилось легче на душе от одного только звука его голоса. От одного вида Кита — расслабленного, немного небрежного, неторопливо раскуривающего свою трубку, как будто не он каких-то пару часов назад свистел и орал непристойности констеблям и ожесточенно работал локтями и кулаками в толпе, на пару с Уиллом прорываясь из толпы.

Он настолько ушел в себя, потерял бдительность, что то, что обращаются именно к нему, понял далеко не сразу. А поняв, обернулся и нахмурился. Этот смрадный дух и не менее смрадные слова могли исходить только от одного человека.

Роберт Грин, до того пьяный, что едва держался на ногах и только чудом еще ухитрялся ворочать языком, стоял прямо рядом с их столом, изрыгая оскорбления, похожие на остатки засохшей блевотины на его одежде.

Грин втерся между ним и Китом, плюхнулся на лавку, и Уилл отодвинулся, насколько мог, Киту же повезло меньше. И в отношении оскорблений, как оказалось тоже. Уилл и не думал отвечать Грину — не хватало еще потасовки с пьяных глаз, но такое отношение к Киту стерпеть не смог.

— Слышишь, ты, мастер Зеленолицый, научись-ка подбирать сопли и выражения. Забываешься.

***

 

— Забываюсь? — переспросил Грин, отлипнув ненадолго от Кита, но все же оставив на нем свой отпечаток — въевшийся в волосы запах, эхо развязных слов. — О, нет, чертов ты пидор, отнюдь не забываюсь. Я помню все, слышишь ты, деревенщина, или подкрутить тебе заячьи ушки? Помню каждую свинью, что ты мне подсунул. И какого дьявола тебя вообще принесло в Лондон, будто без тебя здесь мало хорохорящихся бездарей и усирающихся от усердия борзописцев, дергающих чужие фразы и протягивающих лапы к чужим жопам…

Кит смотрел на того, кого когда-то и вправду называл другом, кого манил за собой, как теперь полюбил манить Уилла, сощурившись и все так же попыхивая трубкой.

А Грин говорил, словно его вызвали на словесную дуэль, словно он не был вусмерть пьян, вывалян в ближайшей канаве со свиным навозом и обрызган своей же блевотиной. За все время, потребовавшееся, чтобы выхаркнуть на Уилла полную ненависти безыскусную речь, он не запнулся ни разу — и даже не булькнул утробной похмельной отрыжкой, надув щеки и сдвинув брови.

Он сделал это, лишь завершив мысль, как и следовало ожидать, ниже пояса. 

— Столько страсти, — покачал головой Кит, выдыхая дым куда-то в ухо незваному компаньону. Грин шарахнулся, так и не решив, чего ему хочется больше — вскочить, ударить Кита или же притянуть его к себе, и замер на пару мгновений. Их хватило, чтобы завершить то, что должно было быть сказано во что бы то ни стало: — Выходит, в тебе есть еще пыл, друг мой. Так не стоит ли применить его в деле более полезном и приятном, чем оскорбления того, кому на тебя плевать? Я всегда советовал тебе одно и то же в таких случаях — иди проспись, Пандосто, а там, глядишь, время снова сыграет триумф, и в твоей дурной башке прояснится. 

— Не смей. Слышишь? Не смей разговаривать со мной… так, — прорычал Грин, и — цапнул Кита за горло, заставив невольно кашлянуть из-за табачного духа, едко засевшего где-то под гортанью. — Потому что — это ты во всем виноват. Ты заливал мне в уши жидкое золото, оказавшееся после — жидким дерьмом. Ты говорил о вещах, которые я не хотел слушать, и заставил — захотеть. Ты убедил меня в том, что оказалось ложью. Зачем ты сделал все это? Чтобы поразвлечься? Чтобы посмеяться надо мной, как ты любишь? Тебе нравится воображать себя Мессией, да, Кит? И чтобы другие называли тебя сукой только в постели и за глаза, а в лицо говорили: о мой король, о мой Бог, я буду любить тебя до смерти? 

Держал он крепко — и сжимал пальцы все крепче. 

И чем меньше и мельче становились глотки воздуха, продавленные в грудь, тем большее блаженство играло на лице Кита. Кит улыбался, глядя прямо в налитые кровью глаза. Кит не пытался говорить — просто мягко положил ладонь поверх вздрагивающего от напряжения запястья Грина. 

Поиграй в героя — в своего героя, дурак.

Поиграй, пока можешь. 

***

 

Том вошел в «Сирену», когда там уже было ни протолкнуться. Небо над окраинами Лондона сумело зажечься закатом и остыть, пригашенное грядущей ночью. Этой ночью он спать не собирался — только выпивать да тискать охочих до легких денег девок, и еще, может быть, если приключится и подвернется — расспросить у приятелей о том, что произошло нынче в «Театре» Бербеджа.

Ведь говорили — всякое!

Что «Театр» вспыхнул и выгорел дотла, и это было чистой воды выдумкой — Нэш сам видел, обходя Холивелл издали. Что в давке было убито до сотни человек, что виной всему стало оскорбление Господа, произнесенное в обновленной версии гриновской пьесы о монахах-волшебниках, что, в конце концов, Дика Бербеджа, сынка старого Джеймса, забрали люди Топклиффа, чтобы пытать и повесить за ересь.

Чего только не говорили!

Но верить чему попало Нэш не привык, и именно правдолюбие привело его в «Сирену»… Чтобы увидеть, как Роберт Грин, пьяный, будто самая настоящая жопа, душит Кита Марло, под улюлюканье собравшихся зевак схватив его за горло и втиснув в стену. Кит, как ни странно, не сопротивлялся: сузив захмелевшие глаза, он с улыбкой слушал, что каркал Грин прямиком ему в лицо.

Рядом, что было ожидаемо, был Шекспир — ну и верно, куда же без него в столь рьяной сцене фатальной ревности. В минуту, когда Том протискивался к друзьям между столов, новая и необычайно сильная стратфордская любовь Кита как раз успел выскочить со своего места, опрокинув полную кружку, и броситься к Грину.

— Бей его! — последовал чей-то обезличенный, закономерный, древний, как сам Лондон и его боевитая душа, клич, и послышался первый удар кулака в уязвимую человечью плоть.

Уилл слушал, и хотя слова Грина адресовались вовсе не ему, чем больше он слышал, тем большим гневом наполнялось его сердце.

Кто он такой, Бобби Грин, чтобы говорить с Китом — так? Кто он такой, этот пропивший последние мозги, утративший человеческий облик и почти утративший способность связно излагать мысли писака, стремившийся собственные неудачи непременно переложить на других? Уилл слушал и смотрел на Кита, ожидая, когда же тому надоест этот дешевый балаган. Но Кит, славившийся как раз тем, что никогда и никому не спускал оскорблений, в этот раз слушал несчастного пьяницу со смиренной улыбкой. И улыбка эта не изменилась даже когда Грин своей грязной лапой схватил Кита за горло и начал душить. Милостивый боже, да что происходит?!

**

 

Действовал Уилл, как всегда, быстрее, чем думал. Кулак влажно впечатался сбоку, в изрыгающий очередную порцию гнусностей рот Грина, от чего тот поперхнулся проклятиями и дернул головой, на миг теряя равновесие и выпуская Кита из смертельного захвата.

Но Грин все-таки был опытным бойцом, и даже сейчас, вусмерть пьяный, из неудобной позиции двинул локтем, метя в грудь Уиллу и сразу же разворачиваясь для следующего удара.

Уилл отступил на шаг, группируясь.  
— Бей! Бей его! В круг! В круг! — вопили из толпы, и Грин, сплюнув Уиллу под ноги кровавую слюну, осклабился.

— Допрыгался, хуесос? — протянул он со злорадством и потянулся за ножом.

— В круг! В круг! — вокруг них собиралась свистящая и гудящая толпа.

Грин побелел от ярости, когда выбрасывал вперед руку с ножом метя не в мягкое подбрюшье и даже не в горло, нет — в лицо, по глазам. Уилл отшатнулся, потянулся за собственным ножом — и не успел. Новый удар глубоко оцарапал щеку, Уилл невольно коснулся рукой пореза, а Грин расхохотался:

— Обосрался, красотуля? — и вновь череда быстрых, змеиных, безумно быстрых для такого пьяного бойца, выпадов. Уиллу оставалось только уворачиваться, отступая. Грин оттеснял его из круга назад, к столу, — туда, где невозможно будет увернуться. Уилл пытался отразить его удары, бить сам — безуспешно.

Вокруг засвистели, заулюлюкали, подбадривая, но кого — Уилла или Грина, — было непонятно. Грин прижал его к столу, усмехаясь во весь щербатый рот:

— Не сочинишь сонет для меня, мастер Потрясатель хреном?

Время пошло так медленно, как будто это было не с ним. Уилл видел всклокоченную бороду и оскаленный разбитый рот Грина, следил за ножом — с ужасом и отчаянием. Неужели все закончится — вот так? Прямо здесь, в «Сирене», среди галдящей толпы, прямо в луже кисловатого пива? Грин же, почувствовав его страх, как будто и вправду был животным, удвоил напор. 

В отчаянной попытке увернуться от очередного удара Уилл уперся ладонью в стол — и под его пальцами оказалось что-то круглое.

Не думая больше ни секунды, он обрушил кружку на голову Грину, метя в висок. Удар пришелся по скуле, но его хватило, чтобы Грин замолчал на полуслове, и отлетел в сторону, поскользнувшись в луже.

Толпа взревела.

***

 

В ворота Гейтхауса Дик вошел вместе с улыбчивым, бархатно рокочущим Поули. Дик был бы и рад идти сам, да колени подкашивались, будто принадлежали кому-то другому, а может, уже были растянуты, раздроблены одним из пыточных приспособлений, которыми славился этот проклятый дом. Поули все рокотал, поддерживая Дика под локоть, будто он был дамой, а Поули — его нежнейшим кавалером. А Дик был способен только смотреть, смотреть во все глаза да пытаться сглотнуть пересохшим горлом.

Дом, низкая дверь которого с лязгом захлопнулась за их спиной, был приземистым и мрачным. Ни одно окно, как с перепугу показалось Дику, не было освещено, но Поули уверенно следовал за слугой со светцом. А слуга шел молча, не путаясь в лабиринте вдруг возникающих переходов и ни разу не оступившись.

Двери, двери, множество запертых дверей вокруг, и Дику показалось, что они попали в ту знаменитую на весь Лондон тюрьму, к которой и пристроен был дом Топклиффа. Отчаяние овладело им с новой силой. Что, если Уилл и все они ошибались, и Топклифф так и не выпустит его обратно, заперев здесь? Что, если ему суждено сгинуть здесь навек и больше никогда не увидеть ни родителей, ни друзей, ни леди Френсис? 

Слуга вдруг остановился и все так же молча распахнул дверь в ярко освещенную комнату.

— Прошу, входите, мастер Бербедж, — преувеличенно вежливо, почти шутовски взмахнул в поклоне руками Поули. — Располагайтесь, милорд Топклифф прибудет в скорости.

***

 

Как и прежде, в «Театре», с началом шторма, с разливом Стикса, хотя куда как долго оставалось до весны, произошло много всего — одновременно. Нож, умело зажатый в кулаке Грина, полоснул по воздуху — а капли крови вспухли на лице Уилла. Разошелся и сошелся круг из галдящих выпивох, и тут же — прорвался, пока Уилл, увертываясь от новых и новых стальных молний, спиной вперед отшатывался к ближнему столу. Что-то крохко разлетелось на осколки — и Кит не сразу понял, что это было: кружка в руке Уилла, или череп его противника. 

Он восстановил дыхание быстро, но предпочитал смотреть широко раскрытыми, горящими глазами, пока смерть наливала им всем по кружке — до венцов. Когда же сталь, ругань, мускусный пот и жирная кровь — все это хлынуло через край — вскочил и схватился за край столешницы. 

— Помолился на ночь, щенок? — рявкнул Грин, чудом опять оказавшись на ногах. Киту хватило половины мгновения, чтобы оценить, куда и как он собирается ударить — и понять, что Уилл никогда не отразит этот выпад.

Стол, опрокинутый за край, повалился прямо между ними, не задев никого, но прервав стремительный прыжок. Боб споткнулся во второй раз, медленно, как во сне, разворачивая плечи к Киту — и стол был не так велик, чтобы помешать ему пырнуть, если бы он того захотел.

— Ну, давай, — подначил Кит, спокойно глядя на капли пива, стекающие по багровому лицу Грина, и мешающиеся с рудой, выступающей на его разбитых губах. — Зачем тебе Шекспир, если корень зла — во мне, и жизнь твою превратил в прах — я? Так прирежь меня! Помнится, ты сам говорил, что я закончу свое существование именно так — с пером в боку, в каком-нибудь грязном кабаке. Тебе не кажется, что «Сирена» как нельзя лучше подходит для того, чтобы утащить всех нас на дно?

***

 

Грин как будто разом протрезвел — а под его ногами ореховой скорлупой валялись глиняные осколки. Толпа вокруг них притихла: ежели дело доходило до раскаленных добела трагедий, орошенных слезами и ревностью, лондонцы всегда вспоминали, что умеют слушать, а не только горлопанить, подбадривая дерущихся. 

Кит скалился в широкой улыбке, а на его горле отражалась отчаянная хватка растопыренной пятерни. Боб попялился на эти синяки, ровно пять, и шестой — там, куда пришлось основание ладони, — а потом протяжно отхаркнул на пол, в сторону, где, вжавшись в стол, замер Шекспир. 

— А этот идиот, — Боб косо кивнул в его сторону, опустив нож, и стал потирать ушибленное лицо. — Этот тупорылый, глупый, как пробка, деревенщина, знает, что сейчас произошло? 

Он улыбнулся так же, как и Кит, и обратился к Уиллу с веселой догадкой:

— Эй, ты! Слышишь, что я говорю? Марло не скажет — так спрошу тебя: неужто ты не видишь, что он и сейчас играет — на сей раз тобой? Точно так же, как играл всеми нами в свое время. Пока ему не наскучило!

***

 

Кит помалкивал, с интересом переводя взгляд с лица на лицо, с глаз на глаза, и выжидая. Грин, словно устал орать, продолжил едва слышно:   
— Он нарочно ждал, пока ты ввяжешься в эту драку, дурья башка. Знал ведь, что ввяжешься — и тогда я убью тебя ему на потеху. Выпотрошу, как селедку перед тем, как бросить в маринад. Чтобы пролить немного елея на его вспухшее самолюбие, на его чертову гордыню! 

— Боб! — крикнул кто-то из гущи душной, луковой толпы. Прибившаяся к берегу волна колыхнулась — вперед выступил крупный широкоплечий человек, запыхавшийся так, будто это он только что бросался столами и кружками в драке. — Кит! Прекратите, мать вашу! 

Скрестив руки на груди, Кит криво ухмыльнулся Тому Нэшу, такому же румяному и дурному, какими, пожалуй, нынче были все они.

— А еще он знал, что у меня не хватит духу, — добавил Грин, скривившись, как от боли — а может, и верно от боли в гудящей башке. — Не хватит духу прирезать его, как бы я того ни желал. 

***

 

— Позвольте вас поприветствовать в этом скромном обиталище, мой друг. 

Чуть приоткрывшаяся — ровно настолько, чтобы пропустить быстрое движение темного, подбитого лисами плаща, — дверь досадно, или же досадливо скрипнула. Топклифф поморщился — его гость, актер из театра, названного «Театром», сынок угрюмого, как бульдог, Джемса Бербеджа, заслышав визгливый скрип, шарахнулся так, словно на него спустили стаю собак. Конечно, следовало ожидать подобной встречи — и побелевших на зеленоватом лице губ, и заиндевевших, как у мертвеца, зрачков.

Да, такими бывают зрачки у тех, кто умер только что, всего несколько минут назад — теплый еще блеск уже отдает тянущим холодком, а не успевшая подсохнуть влага начинает напоминать лед. Так смотрят те, кто попрощался с жизнью со страхом в душе, и не успел — либо не захотел, — зажмуриться.

Дик, Ричард, его тезка, молодой, но уже оперившийся, красивый, но лишенный хрупкой, исчезающей, прощальной прелести перезрелого детства, смотрел глазами мертвеца, и разевал рот, точно рыбешка, выброшенная на берег.

— Не стоит бояться, — заверил его Топклифф, одной рукой берясь за стрельчатую, похожую на острие кинжала, спинку высокого стула, и отодвигая его от стола, а второй хозяйски указывая на раскупоренные винные бутылки и холодные закуски, выставленные на белоснежной скатерти. Ножки стула скрежетнули по каменному полу. На столе все было безупречно и радовало глаз. — Вы наверняка решили, что в чем-то провинились передо мной, но это не так. Я всего лишь хочу поговорить — и славно провести время за вином и олениной. 

Бербедж молчал, прямой, как свая — и как он собирался играть его, Ричарда, и Ричарда Третьего — третьего в их череде, — с такой осанкой? Топклифф был осведомлен лучше всех в королевстве, как править людям хребты, но сегодня ему было не до этого.

Он сел, упер локти в столешницу, и сплел затянутые в тончайшей выделки кожу пальцы перед сухо изогнутыми в улыбке губами. Огоньки свеч дрогнули. Гость дернулся опять, вспомнив что-то, и вдруг неуклюже, оттопырив одеревеневшую руку, поклонился. 

Топклифф прикрыл глаза.

***

 

Слова Грина — острые, злые, проницательные — должны были бы ранить хуже ножа, сразить наповал, уничтожить тут же, обоих — и Кита, и Уилла. Должны были убить, как убивает мороз нежную поросль, все то, что между ними было. Так и случилось бы, возможно, еще несколько месяцев назад.

Но не сейчас.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Ты ошибаешься, мастер Грин, — сказал он, вытирая кровь, сочившуюся и сочившуюся из царапины, и впервые, может быть, за все время называя Грина по фамилии. — Я сделал это для Кита, не раздумывая, потому что люблю его. И даже если бы не любил, все равно бы сделал — ведь он не раз спасал меня. Так что иди-ка ты в жопу со своими выводами…

***

Горло пересохло, как будто в жару, а руки и ноги, напротив, были ватными и холодными. Дик боялся — до хрустального звона в напряженных членах, до темноты в глазах, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Сердце трепыхалось пойманной птицей, а страшный человек, который даже за столом не снимал перчаток, смотрел на него почти ласково, как и папаша давным-давно не смотрел, только в детстве, и спрашивал ласково:

— Вы любите удить рыбу, юный Дик Бербедж?

Что ответить на это? И что последует за вопросом? Топклифф играл с ним, как кошка с мышью, — та тоже прячет когти прежде чем совершить решающий и смертельный рывок, и ее лапка кажется такой же ласковой, почти нежной.

— Милорд, — сказал он, и голос был тонким и срывающимся как у мальчишки, — когда-то в детстве я удил рыбу, милорд.

Топклифф посмотрел снисходительно и кивнул, как будто удовлетворившись ответом. А Дик мучительно покраснел — от того, насколько глупыми были его слова. Вот уж дурак, так дурак!

Но лучшего он сейчас придумать не мог. В голове было пусто, а в ушах нарастал звон. 

«Как бы еще не свалиться в обморок снова, теперь уже при Топклиффе, — вот будет потеха!» — подумал Дик вяло и почувствовал, что у него снова темнеет в глазах. 

***

 

Нэш медленно, крепко обнял Грина за плечи, и потянул за собой — подальше от перевернутого стола и перевернутой души Кита, молча, напряженно кусающего губы. Обернулся, сделал страшные глаза, беззвучно, широко разевая рот, произнес: «Съебывайте». 

— В кои-то веки я полностью согласен с нашим малышом, — хрипло, не своим голосом отозвался Кит. Он все еще смотрел на Уилла — словно пытался до кости обглодать его одними глазами, проникнуть в самую суть его существа, пораженную червем любви, самой страшной заразой, сильнее чумы, могущественнее смерти, и уж точно — опаснее буйного писаки, не просыхающего от самого Рождества. — Нам пора. Пойдем отсюда. Вон, к черту. Сейчас же, Уилл, слышишь? Я не могу больше ждать. 

Кто-то зааплодировал им, когда Кит схватил Уилла за запястье и дернул за собой, отмеряя путь до входной двери широким шагом. Им не прошлось толкаться: Чермное море расступилось перед моисеевым трюкачеством, а на лицах людей, провожающих их взглядами, читалось что угодно — от отвращения до высеченного в чертах возгласа: «Вот так сучьи дети!». 

Русалочьи сиськи на вывеске все так же покачивались в такт движению звезд. Тягучие, бесконечно глубокие морские пучины с обломками потерпевших крушение столов отпустили пару путников — надолго ли? 

И Кит сказал, запойно глотая первый поток холодного, чистого ветра, хрустально веющего с лугов:

— Если бы не было так холодно, тебе пришлось бы трахнуть меня в ближайшем переулке. Я бы тебя заставил. Или — заставлять бы не потребовалось? 

***

 

Топклифф с холодноватым, восковым интересом наблюдал за тем, как сходит с лица Дика Бербеджа последняя краска. Белый как полотно, актер перестал быть актером. Куда-то подевался его хорошо поставленный, отточенный голос; зрачки то замирали, как у загнанного зверька, то начинали бегать, не в силах остановиться ни на чем — а особенно на лице собеседника. 

Когда гость заморгал, будто никак не мог проснуться или протрезветь после буйной попойки, какие, Топклифф знал, были очень уж любимы в театральных кругах, стало ясно: сейчас он потеряет сознание, словно его уже подвесили к железной раме, и сразу же дали предельный вес. 

О нет, милый Ричард — никто не будет убивать тебя. Во всяком случае, быстро. Во всяком случае — сразу. Ты — актер, а значит — играй. 

Мы с тобой славно поиграем, Ричард. 

— Присядьте, — елейно предложил Топклифф, от слабого света и слабости собеседника наливаясь подобием вялотекущей, скованной железными скобами радости. Он выкинул руку вперед, указывая на второй стул, а Бербедж подпрыгнул, как испуганная потехи ради подвальная крыса. — Я могу представить, что вы чувствуете в данную минуту, и что успели надумать, пока вас везли ко мне. Это не удивительно. Может, вы и хотели бы поговорить со мной об острых, зазубренных крючках для рыбной ловли, которые, я уверен, ваш батюшка точил у вас на глазах камнем, но боитесь, что такие же крючья окажутся под вашей собственной кожей? Или хотели рассказать, как вам, маленькому мальчику, было жаль разрывать разинутый рыбий рот, чтобы извлечь такой крючок, но боялись, что нечто подобное произойдет и с вашим хорошеньким ртом, который так нравится вашим зрительницам? 

Дик икнул так, что, казалось, эхо торопливо пробежало по каменным сводам, и тут же — зажал рот ладонью.

Кроме этого, все в нынешний вечер было идеально — и Топклифф был на редкость доволен идеальной, витражной ровностью кружева своих манжет.

***

 

Безумное, перехватывающее горло желание, поднялось откуда-то из глубин естества — темных, как самые темные воды, где скрываются морские чудовища и прячутся в ожидании моряков сирены, мало похожие на сисястую облезлую красотку с вывески. 

Уилла вдруг охватил суеверный ужас. Ему показалось, что если он промедлит сейчас, секунду или две, не одна его жизнь, а может быть и жизнь Кита окажется на волоске, как совсем недавно в таверне. Он дернул Кита за руку, еще сильнее обхватив горячие пальцы, и увлек в подворотню прямо недалеко от «Сирены». 

И уже бросив Кита спиной на влажную стену, зашептал, заклиная, заговаривая, молясь неизвестно кому:

— Ох, и доиграешься, мастер Кит, что никакой холод мне не станет помехой. 

И тут же накрыл поцелуем потрескавшиеся, пахнущие вином и табаком губы.

Целоваться на морозе было не лучшей, но сладчайшей идеей.

***

 

Догадка, пронзившая Дика стрелой и пригвоздившая к полу, была поистине ужасной.

Он-то, дурак, в глубине души до последнего надеялся, что по истечению срока, отведенного для представлений «Ричарда» в «Театре», Топклифф его отпустит. 

Теперь же вдруг осознал отчетливо и ясно: этому не бывать. Как и не разделить ему, Дику Бербиджу, судьбы несчастного Бакстера, промучившегося пару дней.

С ним все будет иначе. 

По какой-то непостижимой причине Топклифф хочет играть с ним долго, и будет играть так долго, сколько сможет выдержать слабая плоть Дика.

И, конечно же, глупо надеяться, что этот хищник добровольно выпустит из своих лап неосторожную добычу, только и могущую теперь, что слабо, отчаянно попискивать в мягкой лапе.

— Присядьте, — велел его палач, скрывая за мягкостью остроту железных крючьев, о которых рассуждал со знанием дела и истинной страстью. 

Под немигающим, как у хищника, и столь же равнодушным взглядом, Дик вновь сглотнул пересохшим горлом и сделал пару деревянных шагов к столу, к резному стулу. 

А Топклифф все говорил и говорил, и речь его журчала, будто ручей весной, но лучше бы Дик оглох, переступив порог этого адского жилища. Или сразу родился — глухим.

— Знаете, рыбья кровь всегда нравилась мне гораздо меньше человеческой, — сказало чудовище в облике человека, и ладонь Дика, схватившегося, будто в судороге, за резную спинку стула, стала влажной и липкой. — Она воняет.

Дика замутило, и свет померк окончательно. 

 

***

 

Над дверью «Сирены» висел фонарь — его света не хватало на много шагов вокруг, но он препятствовал тому, чтобы какой-нибудь особенно преданный Бахусу ночной гуляка расшиб себе башку в мясо, не вписавшись в грубо сколоченную раму. Дверь была кривой — столько, сколько Кит ее помнил, и наверняка все дело было в том, что ее сделали такой изначально какие-нибудь косорукие подмастерья плотника, нанятые ради экономии. Стоило отойти немного от этой двери — и наступила тьма, холодная и чернильная, так и норовящая забраться под одежду ночным морозом. 

— А что остановит тебя сейчас, Уилл? — прошептал Кит в ответ, вытирая собой грязную стену, за которой в прежнем ритме зашумело трактирное веселье. Они оказались далеко ото всех — для этого не нужно было много. Они целовались, будто урывали свое у вечности и у стеклянных звезд, хватая друг друга за плечи и виски, путаясь волосами, сталкиваясь зубами и раздражая губы до саднящих трещин. — Неужто здравый рассудок? Давненько его не было видно и слышно… 

Под пальцы подвернулось скользкое и странно горячее в этом царстве бархатистого мрака — и мороза, убивающего даже исконный лондонский смрад. Это была кровь — неизменный спутник их страсти. Кровь, снова проступившая сквозь едва схватившуюся поверх ножевой царапины корку. 

Кит припал к ней губами — растравливая. Предсказуемо, позволяя просчитать себя, как простую задачку о сложении и вычитании яблок в корзинках. У него попросту не оставалось сил играть в загадки и, тем более, интересничать. После всего, что было сказано и услышано, он не был уверен, что когда-либо останется перед Уиллом более обнаженным, чем сейчас — даже когда с него будет содран последний клочок одежды.

Уже скоро.

Скорей бы, черт возьми! 

— Пойдем. Пойдем же!

Они петляли в переулках, сменяя одну подворотню на другую, тасуя закрытые и распахнутые пространства, одинаково грязные, одинаково темные, будто колоду карт. Бросаясь на стены. Бросаясь во все тяжкие. Друг в друга, в пар, вырывающийся сквозь зубы вместе с шумными вздохами, в случайно пойманный на острие зрачка блик, в ладони, невообразимо, холодно, жарко оказавшиеся вдруг под одеждой. 

— Если ты не разложишь меня прямо на полу, да что там — на пороге, — через четверть часа, — захлебывался своим сводящим с ума нетерпением Кит, распаленный настолько, что пар мог начать валить просто от его кожи. — Если я не почувствую твой член в себе через четверть часа… Клянусь Дьяволом, я просто рехнусь… 

***

 

Ричард Бербедж вдруг обмяк — и расплылся в лужу. Руководствуясь больше желанием жить, чем разумом, успел присесть на предложенный ему стул — боком, неловко, будто боялся занять седалище полностью. Ноги его уползли куда-то под стол, приподняв длинную скатерть, руки откинулись и обвисли, как плети. 

Икнув еще раз, почти неслышно, он закатил глаза и замер, уронив подбородок на грудь. 

Упади он сейчас во весь рост — расшиб бы свое красивое личико о каменные плиты пола. Топклифф пожевал губами, вызывая перед мысленным взором эту картину (полый удар головы о твердое, лопнувшая кожа, блестящие самоцветы крови, чью роскошь только подчеркнула бы столь аскетическая оправа), пока в работе Гипноса, проделанной перед ним, не начали прорезаться черные крылья Танатоса.

И тогда он поднялся из-за стола, неспешно обогнул его, и плеснул бездыханному актеру немного вина. 

В лицо. 

Иногда виноградная кровь могла сойти за людскую — если не присматриваться, или присматриваться без строгости. Этим вечером Топклифф не был склонен к строгости — и даже согласился бы перевести еще немного вина, вот только…

Ресницы Бербеджа дрогнули, и он плаксиво захныкал, жмурясь. Щеки его розово блестели от винных брызг, темная прядь прилипла поперек лба.

Бросив свою тень на это лицо мученика, Топклифф согнутым пальцем отвел прядь в сторону. 

— Ай-ай, — молвил он с шутливым укором, и даже покачал головой, сдерживая смех. — Вы всегда сомлеваете в гостях, мой юный друг? Или это слово «кровь» так на вас действует? Но я видел, как вы умираете на сцене, заливаясь соками прирезанного барашка — это были мои любимые мгновения, когда я смотрел «Ричарда». Могу вообразить, сколько вы согласны отдать за то, чтобы вырваться отсюда — коня, корону за коня.

***

 

Мороз давно перестал чувствоваться под распахнутым дублетом и наполовину выдернутой из завязок сорочкой, как давно перестали ощущаться губы и подушечки пальцев. Кровь из вновь растравленной царапины пачкала сорочку и губы Кита, и губы Уилла. И когда они, наконец, ввалились в дом на Хог-лейн, они оба — перемазанные кровью Уилла и копотью и помоями с лондонских стен, с горящими щеками, вспухшими потрескавшимися губами и безумными глазами больше походили на постояльцев Бедлама, чем на ведущих драматургов «Розы» и театра, именуемого «Театр».

Уилл рассмеялся, глядясь в Кита, как в зеркало, едва тот зажег камин, а потом перестал улыбаться, отвел в сторону руку со свечой и коснулся языком трещинки на нижней губе.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал, чувствуя на языке солоноватый, пряный привкус. И чья это была кровь — не имело значения, потому что давным-давно они смешали ее и стали теми, кем стали. 

— Я люблю тебя, Кит, — повторил он, скользя взглядом от широко распахнутых знакомо потемневших глаз до приоткрытых губ и обратно. — Больше, чем кого-либо на свете. Больше жизни люблю тебя, — повторил, вжимаясь всем телом в пошатнувшегося и вцепившегося в край стола Кита, повторил троекратно, как клятву, как молитву.

И сделал то, что должен был сделать, едва переступив порог, что хотел, о чем мечтал всю дорогу от «Сирены» до дома, их общего с Китом дома — опустился на колени и дернул, наконец, шнурок на его штанах.

 

***

 

— П-простите, милорд. В-вин-новат, — Дик моргнул и открыл глаза, которые тут же защипало. Он моргнул еще раз, сквозь склеенные ресницы увидев закрывающую свет, нависающую на ним фигуру. 

Топклифф покинул свое место, и теперь стоял прямо над ним. В голове все еще была звонкая пустота, постепенно заполняющаяся страхом. Сердце Дика сжималось: чего ждать дальше? Почему этот ужасный человек так близко? 

Сильно пахло вином. По щекам стекало что-то влажное — слезы? А, может, кровь? Но не могла же быть кровь — так скоро? Или могла? Топклифф же ничего не успел сделать с ним? Дик не решался поднять руку и утереться. А Топклифф был так невозможно близко, что сквозь запах вина Дик различил запах его духов — терпких, в отличие от сладкого, модного «дамаска» и слабый запах кожи его перчаток.

— С-с-слишком… ду…шно… На-наверное. — бормотал он, изо всех сил пытаясь прийти в себя хоть немного, но язык заплетался, как будто он перебрал на дружеской попойке, а вовсе не находился за одним столом с самым ужасным человеком Королевства. Как Уиллу хватило сил выпивать с этим чудовищем? Записывать за ним его ужасные признания? 

Желая, должно быть, добить своего незадачливого гостя, Ричард Топклифф процитировал ему его же собственную роль.

Но, странным образом, знакомые строчки помогли нащупать почву под ногами 

Дик сглотнул.

— М-милорд, на-напротив, с-смею у-уверить, что польщен вашим при…глашением. Это… честь для… меня. 

И под конец фразы он почти не заикался.

***

 

Как отражение в зеркале, Кит повторял сказанное Уиллом одними губами. Не сбиваясь, не отставая, не перебивая — если отражение отставало или подавало голос, это можно было объявить ничем иным, только происками Врага рода человеческого.

— Я люблю тебя. Больше, чем кого-либо на свете. Больше жизни люблю тебя. 

Если бы в беспокойную, бегущую по ветру и по времени гладь меркурия гляделся он сам, слова признаний были бы иными: 

— Больше знания, больше тьмы, больше… поэзии? 

Мысль эта кольнула его, пришпилила к вечности, заставив напоследок трепыхнуться подбитой бабочкой — потому что недолговечность бабочек была вечна, как оплывание восковых метаний разума. Уилл касался отвоеванного у ночи, зимы и одежды тела — как будто подносил горящую свечу своего внимания — и обожания, — слишком близко, до ожогов, до волдырей. 

— Не будем торопиться — раз успели, — велел Кит, разбивая связь Нарцисса с ручьем, Нарцисса — с самим собой, и вожделением к самому себе, сильнейшим, губительнейшим. На его глазах, перед его алтарем, готовым к приношению и жертвоприношению, Уилл опустился на колени, чтобы глядеть снизу, подставив лицо полохливым сполохам алого пламени. Их мистерии были единой мистерией длиною в год — или больше. Их руки вторили друг другу, а души бабочками кидались в огонь, чтобы возродиться из пепла и жемчужной пыли. — Порой я думаю, что тут, в этом доме, где все — смерть, нет больше никакой смерти, и мы никогда не умрем. Представь, любовь моя, мой Орфей, что Эвридика никогда не придет собирать анемоны у змеиных логов, а вакханкам никогда не станет вина, чтобы упиться до священной ярости. Что боги никогда не сбегут в Египет звериной ордой — и святое семейство не пойдет по их следам, чтобы насмешничать. Представь… 

Кит не помогал, не мешал — просто смотрел, обуздывая дыхание, речь и кровь, разогретую с мороза, подтаявшую, готовую прорвать плотины сердца. Испарения земли проходили сквозь него, как дыхание подножия Парнаса. В них были — Ирод на золоченом троне и Тифон во всем величии своего уродства. Если Зевсу подрежут сухожилия — их переплетет Меркурий. 

Кит уперся поясницей в край стола, плавно разводя колени — и забыл устыдиться. Запрокинулся, мутно, пьяно глядя в потолок, туда, откуда взирала на него бездна, и забыл… 

— Если кто-то прервет нас сегодня, что ты сделаешь?

***

 

— Если польщен, — проворковал Топклифф, отступая на шаг, чтобы рассмотреть полумертвого Бербеджа, разлегшегося на твердом стуле с такой мукой, словно его усадили на пыточный «трон», — тогда сделай мне милость: соберись с мыслями и отвечай чин по чину, когда к тебе обращаются. Иначе мне может наскучить. А ты наверняка слыхал, что бывает, когда я начинаю скучать в чьей-либо компании. 

Пока что Ричард нравился ему: своим именем, своей здоровой, ничем и никем не подпорченной красотой, а особенно — детским, оленьим, девчачьим даже блеском темных глаз, в любой момент способным заиграть слезливой мольбой. Но за него были уплачены такие деньги, какие в иное время Топклифф мог бы пожалеть даже на новую раму для дыбы, сработанную лучшими кузнецами. 

Это, в конце концов, обязывало.

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — продолжил он, потирая ладонь о ладонь — тихий, как подспудный шепот, и как звук стучащих в подвалах капель воды, скрип выделанной кожи успокаивал его. По лицу прошла первая рябь тика. У Дика Бербеджа из «Театра» осталось совсем немного времени, чтобы начать вести себя как следует согласно уплаченной сумме. — Это имеет некоторое отношение к твоей семье, если не к тебе лично, и поэтому ты будешь заинтересован. Быть может, тебе польстит то, что я редко показываю эти вещи своим гостям. 

***

 

Они спешили, подгоняемые своей любовью и своим нетерпением, пока им в спины дул ледяной ветер, пока за ними гналась лондонская ночь, приманивая редкими искрами фонарей, пока она грозила поймать их, неосторожных, неосмотрительных, как все мотыльки, влюбленные и поэты, — и поглотить стозевной пастью своих подворотен. Но теперь, в этом доме, за запертой, наконец, дверью, они остались одни, они отряхнули снег и болотную грязь со своих ног, и торопиться было и вправду некуда.

Впереди у них было время до самого утра, время, слабо подсвеченное стоящей на ставшем вдруг шатким столе свечой.

И целая вечность — между ними двоими, вечность для таинства, для служения, для клятв и их исполнения. 

— Кто бы к нам не явился, — сказал Уилл, запрокидывая лицо к Киту, но не отнимая жадных рук от его кожи: горячей от желания, от мороза, от беззвучных и озвученных клятв, — хоть сам Дьявол, хоть сам Господь Бог, я не стану прерываться.

Уилл видел, как дернулся кадык на белом горле Кита, с четко проступающими, уже успевшими посинеть следами пятерни Грина: так, словно бы Кит хотел что-то сказать — и передумал. Видел, как заходила ходуном грудь, взыдмаясь, как будто Кит вдыхал воздух — и забывал выдохнуть его. Видел, как побелели пальцы сжимающие край стола. Видел, как разъехались колени Кита — в том извечном приглашающем движении, что обыграно в сотнях сомнительного качества песенок и стишат. Но сейчас, между ними двоими, в этом движении не было ничего развратного или похотливого — только любовь, чистая, дистиллированная, многократно пропущенная через тигель их страсти, прошедшая все три стадии превращений, до самой высокой. 

Нигредо. Альбедо. Рубедо.

Черное — как ночь, как смерть, как чернила.

Белое — как выпавший снег, как чистый лист бумаги.

Красное — как рубин в короне Леди Королевы, как огонь в камине, как кровь.

Уилл увидел — и понял, что вновь ответил правильно. 

Это было задумано изначально, кем-то, помимо них, а может теми, кем они были на самом деле обмениваться репликами, словно ножевыми ударами или стрелами: в яблочко, в самое сердце.

— И не буду никуда спешить, — сказал Уилл Киту, или самому себе, обхватывая ладонью горячее, потяжелевшее от напряжения естество Кита и направляя его между своих губ.

Таково нынче мое причастие, и таким будет — мое служение. 

***

 

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — сказал человек, пристроивший дом к тюрьме, человек, в чьих руках когда-то побывала Элис. Теперь он держал в своих затянутых в кожу перчатках сердце Дика, так же верно, как будто уже вынул его, разрубив клетку ребер. — Кое-что, что имеет отношение к тебе лично.

Щека Топклиффа дернулась — и если бы Дик не был так близко, не смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на это склоненное к нему ужасное лицо, он бы и не заметил.

Щека дернулась, а сердце Дика пропустило несколько ударов. 

Перчатки скрипнули. Сердце Дика, бедное, пока еще живое сердце, сжалось. 

Что это могло быть? Его личная пыточная? Одно из ужасных приспособлений Топклиффа? Что могло вообще в этом доме относиться к нему — Дику Бербиджу, простому парню, любящему крепкое пиво и не менее крепкую дружбу, веселых девушек и такие же веселые пирушки? А еще темноволосую женщину с темными глазами и точеными чертами лица, женщину, которая когда-то позвала его к себе, да так, наверное, и не смогла забыть, раз улыбалась ему после того, как велела прогнать. Или тогда, со слугами, это была всего лишь игра, а он, дурак, не понял?

Давай, давай, соберись, тряпка, ведь ты актер, ты тоже можешь сыграть что угодно. Для кого угодно. 

Просто еще одно приватное представление.

Как для леди Френсис.

— Ваша милость, — Дик поторопился вскочить на одеревеневшие ноги и отвесил поклон — неуклюжий, но куда более ловкий, чем прежнее бестолковое размахивание руками.

— Ваша милость, повторил он, поклонившись снова, и не смея поднимать глаз на Топклиффа. — Почту за величайшую честь все, что вы захотите мне показать, сэр.

Ожидание прикосновения порой бывает острее, жарче, желаннее самого прикосновения. Ожидая, не знаешь, каким ему быть: тело — к телу, огонь или лед — к коже, металл — к горлу. Дождавшись, раскрываешь тайну тайн в один миг, пока материя находит другую материю, одна театральная маска оборачивается иной, стоит ее перевернуть. Ожидание — чего-то большего, невозможного, невиданного и не испытанного, — вот в чем суть наслаждения.

Может быть, и счастливец, вырастивший, наконец, Алый Камень из своего алого сердца, оказался бы опустошен тем, что величайший из секретов мироздания теперь разгадан, и гнаться не за чем, искать, алкать, жаждать — нечего, грезить — не о чем? 

Кит был уверен, что с ним этого не случится никогда. 

Потому что Уилл вдруг стал его Философским Камнем, а не элементом, необходимым для трансмутации. Потому что Философский Камень оказался заключен всего лишь в трех любовных признаниях, выкристаллизовавшихся из всех тех, что доводилось Киту слышать раньше.   
— О, если б стал я лирою кости слоновой — несли б меня в хороводе вакхическом отроки превосходные, — проговорил Кит, отчего-то с трудом отпуская слова, свое главное и последнее оружие, опору, надежду, с пересыхающих, как от величайшего зноя, губ. Именно так — слова были чужие, написанные неизвестной, незнакомой, но наверняка — смуглой от южного оливкового солнца рукой. Тайные, из тех, что кембриджские студенты по сей день прятали под полами, прикрываясь рвением попрактиковаться в греческом: стихе, искусстве, разврате. — Если бы стал я кем-то или чем-то другим — и тогда бы говорил о тебе. Лирой играл бы гимны не в честь Бахуса, а в твою. 

Источник то иссякал, пораженный, то бешено бил, шалея. Кит, кусая губы, мотнул головой — и взглянул вниз, напоровшись на ответный взгляд, на шелковистую, вкрадчивую мягкость податливого рта. Этой ночью Уилл не требовал слов — одиноких вразброд и рифмованных взапряг. Он не требовал ничего — только давал, а Кит заворожено разглядывал игру медных сполохов в его отчего-то влажных волосах. 

Ему захотелось поймать эти сполохи в ладони, чтобы смешать черное с алым, и он не сдержался — забрал упругие вьющиеся пряди с затылка в кулак. 

— Скажи и мне — не торопиться… 

Со сдавленным стоном, улыбаясь — удивленно, как пришедший в себя умалишенный, вспомнивший, что на свете есть смерть, и нет Бога, — Кит толкнулся вперед. И — еще, сходя с ума от того, как сосредоточение его порыва проскальзывает глубже. 

Как ветер играет на струнах вакхической лиры, натянутых меж двух рогов. 

***

 

Топклифф кивнул — сухо, со сдержанным отеческим одобрением. Подобрал тяжелый, драпирующий все тело плащ с подбоем, на одну сторону — чтобы развернуться и махнуть рукой в широком жесте хозяина этого маленького холодного Аида:

— Вот и славно, юноша. Сразу бы так — теперь я снова надеюсь, что мы с вами найдем общий язык, и наши беседы пойдут на пользу обоим. Знаете, почему я начал рассуждать о рыбалке? Не потому даже, что рыбалка — то ремесло, которым я занимаюсь всю свою жизнь, как и Спаситель наш, и его апостолы. Уж не сочтите за богохульную дерзость — каждый добрый протестант должен идти за Христом след в след, принимая те же муки, востря те же крючки, что и Он. 

Он прошел вглубь комнаты — его легкие, такие же сухие, нетопыриные, как и все в нем, шаги, полушепотом отдавались в замкнутых клетках сводов. Колыхнулся янтарный свет — язычки пламени поклонились вслед. Топклифф продолжил, отпирая дверь — не ту, из которой он вышел, но другую, надежно охраняемую трехглавым цербером замочных скважин:

— Я ежедневно сижу на тихом берегу реки, держа в руке удочку. Ловить рыбу может лишь тот, у кого достает терпения, чья кровь не бурлит без надобности — а я таков. А вытащить рыбину побольше, может быть, даже с золотой чешуей, и вовсе под силу не каждому. Мне — под силу. Я сижу на берегу умиротворенной гладкой реки, Ричард, и жду, пока начнет клевать — чтобы подсечь и вытащить. А иногда мне удается оставить себе что-то на память об особенно примечательном улове…

Он прошел по узкому, ведущему в толщу темноты коридору, удаляясь от света. Погремел ключами, подвешенными к поясу, отыскивая второй подходящий. Впереди выросла еще одна дверь.

***

 

Времени достаточно, время есть для каждой вещи под небом: для камней и для любви, для ненависти и для посаженного семени, для разрушения и врачевания. Так неужели нам с тобой не хватит времени до рассвета, чтобы превратить удовольствие в серебро, черный, смолянистый пепел — в алый камень, а свинец похоти — в чистейшее золото любви? 

Не торопись, любовь моя, не оборачивайся. Не смотри за спину, как знать, что ты там увидишь: может быть, сорвавшихся с привязи адских псов? Потому что никто из спустившихся, никто из отчаявшихся и вновь обретших надежду не покидает Аид — просто так. Каждому отпущена своя мера и свое время.

Но мы с тобой, любовь моя, можем обмануть этого безликого хищника, охотящегося за всеми, мы можем замедлить его бросок. 

Если взять глубже, а потом выпустить, соприкасаясь с напряженной, нежной, блестящей плотью только языком, ловя первые, прозрачные, пряные капли — это будет в наших силах.

Если потом попробовать снова взять, до гортанного стона и сжавшегося на головке горла, и снова выпустить, задыхаясь от подступившего дурманящего чувства, согласно содрогаясь горлом и бедрами — это будет в наших силах.

Если умереть, а потом воскреснуть, оставив после себя, вместо себя, на память о себе всем, кто жаждет подобной памяти, капли густо, сладко, винно пахнущей крови — это будет в наших силах. 

Но даже если не делать ничего из этого, а просто касаться нежной кожи горячими от мороза и желания, дрожащими от нетерпения губами, пальцами, языком — это все равно будет в наших силах.

Потому что во всем изменчивом, предательском мире, в эти темные времена только это от нас и зависит: медленнее или быстрее, плотно обхватить губами или позволить скользить легко, позволить толкнуть послушную голову вперед, или отклониться назад, сопротивляясь ровно настолько, чтобы сопротивление это было приятно для обоих.

Принимать — или давать.

Брать — или отдаваться.

Или и то, и другое вместе.

***

 

Идти было недалеко. Несколько скрипящих дверей, жестких, лязгающих поворотов ключей, несколько шагов — из света во тьму.

Дику вдруг стало холодно, хотя в комнате было жарко натоплено. 

Это всего лишь приватное представление, — повторил он себе, следуя за Топклиффом, —такое же, каких у него было множество, такое же, как и для леди Фрэнсис. Воспоминание о ее нежном голосе, смуглой коже и тонких пальцах, украшенных перстнями, и — в особенности — о ее улыбке, приободрило Дика.

Всего лишь приватное представление, да. Кто бы ни был зрителем — нежная особа или шуршащий плащом и скрипящей кожей перчаток нетопырь, да хоть сам Дьявол — Дик оставался по эту сторону сцены. 

А Топклифф говорил, говорил и говорил, и речь его журчала, как ручей. 

Дик слушал внимательно, хотя набитая соломой, тяжелая голова не понимала и половины из того, что говорил затянутый в черное человек. 

Топклифф говорил о рыбалке и о смирении, о терпении, хотя нервное подергивание щеки и то, как он сравнивал себя со Спасителем говорили об обратном. 

Он бы потерялся среди своих дверей и замков, если бы не свеча и скрежет ключей: одного, второго, третьего. 

Как знать, может то, что он хотел показать, и вправду было чем-то личным? 

Или может, это было частью хитроумного плана, итогом которого стало бы то, что Дик больше никогда не увидел свет Божий?

Дика вновь прошиб холодный пот, и мысль свою он не успел додумать — наконец, скрипя, тяжело, словно нехотя, отворилась последняя дверь.

***

 

Уилл двигался, упираясь руками то в бедра Кита, то — в край столешницы по обе стороны от них. Пускал круги по воде, по мировому океану, налитому в серебряный кубок вселенной, и эти круги становились осями, по которым корабли шли в неведомые дали, до самой Индии, и причаливали неизменно — к землям голодных лестригонов. 

По этим кругам — планеты водили хороводы, чтобы не сбиться в своей вечной, холодной, каменной, округлой вакханалии, и не столкнуться друг с другом. 

Уилл раскраснелся, словно кто-то нездешний надавал ему пощечин. Его лоб блестел от испарины, а дрожащие ресницы склеились от выступившей влаги. Его лицо оставалось прекрасным, что бы он ни делал. 

Кит взял его голову в руки — и ощутил то, что чувствовали вакханки, отделявшие голову Орфея от тела, и нимфы, погребающие ее в морских волнах, в гробу из музыкальных струн и песнопений. 

— Постой, — задохнулся Кит чуть не опоздавшей догадкой, когда его колени уже были готовы подогнуться, а удовольствие подступило густой волной огня и возжигаемых в нем благовоний крови и пота. В этот раз все было медленно — и оттого ощутимо каждым волоском, вставшим дыбом на предплечьях. — Я не могу кончить так… Не должен. Сегодня не будет никакой мышиной возни. Сегодня мы сделаем это в постели так, как делают те, кто знаком целую бесконечность… 

Может быть, именно с этим деревенским лебедем он впервые понял, что стоять на коленях — не равно прогибаться под чужое сладострастие, пусть даже по собственной воле. От лебедей родилась душа Орфея и прекрасная Елена — и в обоих была спрятана смерть. 

Кит сжал ладонями щеки Уилла — они горели, как и его глаза. Стоило наклониться, чтобы поцеловать их , а еще губы, солоноватые, тоже — горячие, с привкусом прихоти, похоти, поэзии и любви. 

— Ты ведь не скажешь, что я ебанулся, и веду себя как старая женушка не менее старого ханжи? 

В его зрачках застыл смех. Он целовал Уилла снова, снова, снова, срываясь на легкие укусы, склоняясь перед ним, затапливая его взгляд волосами, кажущимися в свете обманчивого огня рыжими.

— Пойдем со мной, тот, в кого не верил Аристотель.

Дальше, еще дальше.

***

 

Зажженная свеча скупо, по воле одного жеста, круглым, но нечетким пятном света выхватила из мрака стену, увешанную чем-то, что на первый взгляд можно было принять за маленькие, миниатюрные даже картины. Топклифф был уверен в том, его гость первым делом подумает именно так: старый зануда привел его, молодого, цветущего, в навевающий скуку живописный кабинет. 

Вот тут Ахиллес мог бы пронзить копьем полное гусиного голготания гекзаметра горло Гектора. 

Там, чуть дальше — Орфей сдался бы на милость распоясавшихся менад и их заостренных тирсов, вымазанных запеченной до бурого цвета кровью. 

По левую руку — еще какой-нибудь идиотский в своей заезженности античный сюжет, не способный заинтересовать юнца вроде Ричарда, если только там не будут потрясать дойными грудями три богини, представляющие себя на Александров суд. 

— Погодите говорить что-либо, — пришлось упредить нежелательную поспешность. 

Свет снова качнулся, и лицо Бербеджа попало в его ореол. 

— Вот они, мои маленькие чешуйки. Чешуйки моих маленьких любимых рыбок, — упиваясь тем впечатлением, за секунду до которого он остановил вошедшего, Топклифф театральным жестом, позаимствованным в том же «Театре», у персонажа, кривого на один бок и отягощенного ровнехонько одним горбом, обвел ближнюю стену. — Я состригаю их, как правило. Но у тех рыбешек, что особенно запали мне в душу — рву с корнем.

***

 

Уилл был оглушен, растерян, он будто плыл, набирая скорость, по бурным, подгоняемым стремительным ветром волнам — и вдруг оказался на отмели под ласковым солнцем. 

Но Кит не дал ему потеряться, не дал замедлить ход, заменив одну ласку — другой, заменив одни поцелуи — другими. Он был, словно солнце, и Уилл с радостью подставлял лицо этому солнцу, и щекочущим прядям, скрывавшим их лица, и нащупывал вновь ранку на его треснувшей — от мороза и поцелуев! — губе, и дышал с ним в одном ритме. 

Да, да, любовь моя! Сделаем, как ты скажешь, сделаем все, что ты захочешь, станцуем так, как велит нам неторопливая зимняя ночь, или, напротив, будем противоречить ей. 

И будет этот танец медленным или быстрым, решать только нам.

Их огромные тени, как диковинные хищные птицы, метались по стенам, по ступеням лестницы, когда они поднимались туда, где впервые смешали кровь и семя, туда, где было столько сказано и написано, туда, где надлежало снова и снова завершать начатый когда-то путь, и каждый раз начинать все заново.

Глядя на небрежно разбросанные по плечам волосы Кита, шедшего впереди, как и полагается проводнику, Уилл чувствовал, как внутри, в самой сердцевине его существа скручивается тугой узел, перехватывающий горло, заставляющий выступать на глазах слезы и дышать через раз. 

***

 

Трудно было судить по колеблющемуся свету свечи, большой или маленькой была комната. Но судя по звуку, эхом отражавшемуся от стен, она была совершенно пуста. 

На короткий, ужасный миг, Дик вообразил, что видит в углу какую-то тень, возможно, некое приспособление для пыток, и страх вновь овладел его существом.

Неужели предчувствия его не обманули? Неужели в своих самых худших догадках он оказался прав, и ему суждено закончить свои дни здесь — в пустой комнате, с…

Сердце колотилось так сильно, что за его стуком, Дик едва слышал слова, обращенные Топклиффом то ли к нему то ли к изображениям на стенах. 

Господи, боже мой! Старик привел его сюда показать коллекцию гравюр, что ли?! И — все?! 

Дик испытал такое ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, что чуть не рассмеялся. «Право, ваши гравюры прекрасны, сэр», — уже вертелись на языке слова вежливого, в меру незаинтересованного гостя, которому хозяин открывается в своем увлечении.

Оказывается, у любого чудовища есть свои маленькие слабости. 

Но что-то было не так с этими… гравюрами? Нет, не гравюрами, не картинами, а…

Дика пошатнулся, только чудом оставшись на ногах.  
— Это же… волосы, сэр? — пролепетал он едва слышно.

***

 

Впереди было многое, позади — малое, два дыхания сливались в такт шагам. Кит вел Уилла за руку — так же, как в прологе их пьесы. Может быть, какой-нибудь лондонский Иаков, окрещенный родителями в чумной год в безликой церквушке за Бишопсгейт и мающийся бессонницей на подушке, кажущейся булыжником, увидел бы во сне их обоих, преодолевающих божьи ступени — неизменное, но каждый раз — неожиданное их количество. 

Поднимаясь, восходя, возносясь, словно у щиколоток и вправду пробились крылья, Кит лишь слегка подтянул штаны — глупая деталь, приземленность в вышине. Священнодействие подъема к солнцу ничем не было нарушено. Уилл следовал за ним, как слепой за поводырем, с таким доверием, будто из неизведанных закоулков со стеклянными глазами умерщвленных зверей не могли броситься причудливо-уродливые чудовища, а за дверью спальни крылось только то, что было перечислено в списках исступленных желаний — тех, что следовало загадывать в Сочельник под венком омелы. 

Кит отпустил ладонь Уилла, позволяя ему утопнуть, нахлебавшись невидимого чернильного потока ночи, а сам второпях, заметно подрагивая запястьем, зажег свечу, пристроив ее на макушке Вергилия. 

А не подражал ли старинный друг божественного Августа и августовского зноя легконогому Гермесу, взявшись проводить незадачливого флорентийца с профилем стервятника по всем кругам Преисподней? 

— Помнишь, куда я повязал те голубые ленты, купленные у какого-то лодыря прямо на улице? — мельком обернувшись и увидев, как проступает из теплой тени лицо Уилла, Кит стал раздеваться — сам. Без торопливости, но с ловкостью музыканта, пробегающего пальцами по костяной шеренге клавиш спинета. Он знал, что Уилл знает: ленты привязаны к выпирающему фаллосу одного из задиристых сатиров, вырезанных на изголовье кровати. Но это не значило, что игра теряла смысл. Напротив, зеркальный осколок знания, засевший в теле загадки, мог отразить лишь один клочок действительности — но не ее всю. — Возьми одну, и завяжи мне волосы. Они отросли настолько, что начинают мешать мне — особенно в моменты, когда от меня требуется сосредоточенность, внимание и, не побоюсь этого слова, некий особенный такт. 

Уже обнаженный, он опрокинулся на перину животом вниз. Перемена масок была бесконечна. Темнота была бесконечна. Любовь была бесконечна, как они обе. 

— Мы будем заниматься любовью так медленно и осторожно, как только сможем — и насколько нас хватит. А потом, если не хватит — я хочу, чтобы ты до последнего сжимал мне горло.

***

 

— Вы угадали, — Топклифф кивнул, потирая ладонь о ладонь с покровительственной радостью, сдобренной толикой снисхождения, словно играл со смышленым ребенком в каламбуры или заставлял дрессированную собачку проделывать трюки. — Это действительно волосы. Я убежден, что волосы — единственное, что может оставаться в человеке красивым и неизменным после смерти. В особенности, если найдется рыбак, умеющий вовремя подсечь улов — или, если угодно, садовник, в нужную пору состригающий верхушки слишком уж разросшихся кустов. Он поманил вновь остолбеневшего, бледного до зеленцы Дика. 

— Пойдем, пойдем. У меня есть для вас нечто особенное. Нечто, что вызовет у вас приятные, я надеюсь, воспоминания, — с улыбкой, обнажившей мелкие острые зубы, Топклифф прошел вдоль стены и остановился напротив одной из рамок. В рамке был бережно свернут перевязанный светло-голубой лентой длинный пшеничный локон. — Узнаете, чьи это волосы, Ричард? Смею сказать, особа, которой они принадлежат, смотрела мне в глаза с куда большей храбростью, чем вы. И верь после этого пословице, что кровь — не водица.

***

 

Ночь снова перестала быть темной — от зажженной Китом свечи, или от его волос, подкрашенных алым отблеском, а может, от его кожи, отсвечивающей в полумраке тускло, матово, молочно, как луна среди туч? Он и сам был солнцем и луною, в нем, в его существе, в его голосе и дыхании были сейчас сосредоточены жизнь и смерть Уилла, его страсть и ее утоление.

— Все будет так, как ты скажешь, любовь моя, как ты захочешь. Все станет по слову твоему.

Железная хватка страсти уже держала за горло их обоих и не собиралась отпускать ни на минуту. Уилл вдохнул — сипло, с присвистом. Но воздуха было мало.

Время замедлилось. Бесконечная лондонская ночь сузилась до пределов очерченного свечой круга, в котором, вытянувшись на постели, ничком лежал Кит. 

Он — ждал. Уилл — не мог больше ждать.

Повинуясь словам Кита и противореча им, он начал раздеваться — спешно, быстро выпутываясь из одежды, распуская шнурки и завязки, отшвыривая ненужные детали одну за другой, как будто боялся, что они могут воспламениться от ставшей невыносимо горячей кожи. 

Но когда последний клочок одежды был отброшен, замедлился и сам Уилл. Словно во сне, словно под водой, преодолевая сопротивление чернильной ночи и воздуха, стоящего между ним и Китом, он дернул одну из лент — и та послушно скользнула в руки. Оперся коленом о край постели, провел шелком по шелку: от дрогнувших ягодиц до лопаток, чувствуя, как стягивает скулы и тяжелеет в низу живота. Губы покалывало от желания — провести следом, оставить свои отметины на бледной коже, но Уилл приказал себе не торопиться.

Подрагивающими пальцами он собрал тяжелые, разбросанные по плечам пряди Кита и пропустил под ними ленту. Связал — шелк шелком; мягкое — мягким; согревшейся в руках тканью — живое и теплое. 

И только тогда, будто и впрямь поклоняясь, прижался губами к дрогнувшему плечу, выше, выше, по покрывшейся мурашками коже — до самой шеи.

 

***

 

Дик сглотнул. Только теперь, в этой темной и душной комнате, он осознал с невероятной ясностью, в лапы какого чудовища он попал. Уродливое и жуткое, увлечение этого человека проливало свет на его натуру так же ясно, как свеча, поднесенная к картине, освещает ее. Так и Топклифф подсвечивал свою ужасную коллекцию, с гордостью и удовольствием демонстрируя ее тому, кого наметил очередной своей жертвой. Ведь волосы, несомненно, принадлежали тем, кого он лично пытал и убивал, тем, за кем охотился. Этих маленьких клочков было немало, Дику показалось, что даже слишком много — ряды и ряды. 

Он вдруг представил, как Топклифф показывает его прядь, в череде таких же, показывает кому-то другому, такому же, как Дик — еще не знающему своей участи. 

«Особенное», — сказал этот ужасный человек, и Дик ступил за ним на негнущихся ногах. 

А Топклифф продолжал говорить, и от одного звука этого шелестящего, обманчиво-ласкового голоса, у Дика внутри все дрожало, как будто все его члены и органы превратились в пудинг.

— Узнаете, чьи это волосы, Ричард? — спросил он, и Дику не удалось подавить вскрик.

Топклифф показывал ему светлую длинную прядь, любовно перевязанную шелковой лентой и совершенно вне всяких сомнений принадлежавшую когда-то Элис.

***

 

Когда Уилл навис над его спиной, пропуская змейку шелка по затылку под волосами, Кит не сдержал вздоха. Он не знал и не желал узнавать, что пронимало его больше: близкое, но недоступное пока телесное тепло, или шелестящая прохлада не нагревшейся пока от кожи ленты. 

— На такой ленте, — сказал Кит в сплетенные пальцы, и так встретив первое клеймление шеи — позади за ухом. — Можно повесить. А можно — связать два запястья так крепко, что эти путы никак не разорвешь. И я не утверждаю, что это будут запястья одного человека. Тем более не утверждаю, что мою болтовню стоит понимать буква в букву…

Он не поворачивался, чтобы видеть. Вергилий старательно исполнял свою задачу, и был проводником бледных, золотистых, медных, серебряных душ, больше похожих на мелкую рыбицу — покуда Меркурий бесновался в реторте. А это значило, что свет лился в лицо склоненному к постели Уиллу не спроста. Затем, чтобы показать, как он хорош, когда не знает о своих достоинствах. 

Кит вздохнул еще раз, опустив голову, но не теряя возможности наблюдать — благодаря тому, что волосы были стянуты на затылке. Вереница поцелуев вышла на выпас по изгибам тела.   
— Скажи мне, Уилл из Стратфорда, тот, кого Роберт Грин упорно продолжает считать выскочкой без роду племени — если искать родню среди Муз. Сегодня твой главный соперник и враг промахнулся — хотя, признаю, что ход его мысли был достаточно ловок, несмотря на пьяную муть, заполонившую эту светлую голову. Но что ему стоило бы выдать, чтобы достичь успеха? Есть ли на свете слова, услышав которые, ты открестился бы от меня безо всяких рассветных петухов, и даже — без петушиных боев на театральном поприще? 

Он спросил, с готовностью, движением, созданным для этой огромной постели и этой маленькой спальни, прогибая спину и разводя бедра. И добавил — совсем тихо, приглушая собственный голос руками:

— Но если тебе надоел мой треп — ты волен заткнуть меня любым способом, способным возбуждать чувства и чувственность…

***

 

— Да-да-да, вы все верно схватываете, хоть и пытались поначалу прикидываться дурачком. Это — именно то, о чем вам подумалось сразу же, хоть я и могу понять, отчего вам не хочется верить в это до конца. Гляньте, здесь даже подпись есть. 

Поднеся свечу поближе к рамке, Топклифф выхватил из клубящегося, как испуганные думы его гостя, мрака небольшой отрез бумаги, пришпиленный рядом с прядью.

— «Мисс Элис Бербедж, 1591 год от Рождества Христова», — озвучил он, дрогнув подкрученными тонкими усами, уложенными так же бережно, как завитые волосы. — Я рискую показаться вам немного занудным, mea culpa, но так уж повелось — мне по душе подписывать эти трофеи, чтобы они всегда грели мою память. А вот… 

Оживившись, радушный хозяин предложил дальнейший путь широким жестом, и повел гостя дальше — до почетного места на стене, занятого самой большой резной рамой. Свеча приоткрыла отблеск позолоты, покрывающей ее поверхность.

— Это — место для будущей жемчужины этого собрания. Я даже заказал раму заранее, не смог отказать себе в таком удовольствии — и, как можете видеть, она больше остальных. Мне хотелось бы не ограничивать себя, мой друг. Поймав эту большую, чертовски хитрую рыбину, я не стану срезать всего-навсего одну жалкую прядку.

Он выдержал очередную наигранную паузу, чтобы произвести эффект.

— Я подумываю снять с нее все волосы вместе с кожей головы, — сказал, наконец, Топклифф, и коротко, лающе хохотнул, довольный своей выдумкой. Его смех оплеухой шлепнул по каменным сводам помещения, кажущегося меньше, нежели в действительности. — Ну, как вам? По-моему, замечательная затея, достойная ювелирного исполнения.

***

 

Уилл рассмеялся — не отрывая губ от кожи Кита, двигаясь вниз, вниз вдоль пригибающегося под губами хребта, вдоль дрогнувших лопаток. От его дыхания и смеха, от его прикосновений волоски на коже Кита вставали дыбом, и в ответ вздыбливалось, наливаясь кровью, мужское естество Уилла.

— Хорош бы был Орфей,- сказал он с улыбкой, нырнув ладонью вниз, под выгнутые бедра Кита, и продолжая путь губами — до ложбинки крестца, до поджарых ягодиц,— хорош бы был Орфей, если б спустился в Аид, не доверяясь, не доверяя своему Меркурию. 

Его рука нашла то, что искала, а голос Кита сбился — совсем немного, но это заставило Уилла сбиться в ответ, и он перестал улыбаться.

— А ты ведь называешь меня своим Орфеем, мой мастер Меркурий? — и еще пара движений ладони, пара вздохов сквозь сжатые зубы: удовольствие порой так похоже на боль, что почти неотличимо от нее. Сладкое, отравленное, запретное удовольствие — чистая похоть вперемешку с чистейшей же любовью. 

Сладкая, отравленная игла вонзилась в нутро, туда, куда так и не достали ни перо, ни слова бедолаги Грина. Кит играл на нем словами, будто на лире, а Уилл отвечал ему — всем своим существом. Язык слегка коснулся нежной кожи ягодиц, играя, провоцируя, вырывая вздохи — у них обоих. И Уилл сказал, так же тихо, как будто ему уже сдавили горло одной из шелковых лент:

— И я верю тебе. И все петухи в мире могут кукарекать, сколько им угодно.

Голос изменил ему, дрогнув — то ли от слов, то ли от того, что бедра Кита послушные его пальцам, казавшимся на фоне бледной кожи смуглыми, как у мавра, вздернулись.

Отрываться от Кита, отпускать его хотя бы на минуту — бесконечно долгую и глубокую, как самая темная ночь, как самая страшная пропасть, не хотелось. Но Уилл заставил себя это сделать. 

И вновь это было и это было сладко. Боль и удовольствие всегда идут рука об руку, — подумал Уилл, и сказал, оторвавшись от Кита и потянувшись за оставшейся лентой, одиноко висящей на вздыбленном фаллосе вечно жаждущего сатира:

— У меня есть идея. Перевернись на спину.

Мысль, которая осенила Уилла, показалась ему пугающей и завораживающей одновременно.

***

 

Дик вздохнул — сквозь сжатые зубы, как будто горло уже сдавливали кожаные скрипящие перчатки или пеньковая удавка.   
Ты актер, — напомнил он себе, — ты, мать твою, актер, Дик Бербедж, твоя сущность — игра, так что продолжай играть, даже если пятки твои уже болтаются в воздухе или их лижет огонь Смитфилдовского костра.

И, ожидая увидеть что-то поистине ужасное, он пошел за Топклиффом с любезной, хоть и вымученной, улыбкой, пошел, хотя ноги подгибались, а сердце пропускало удары — раз за разом.

Топклифф подсветил раму, и Дик затаил дыхание. А потом широко распахнул глаза — рама была пуста, совершенно, абсолютно пуста.

— Это — место для будущей жемчужины этого собрания, произнес Топклифф, и в голосе его слишалось столько сладострастия, что Дик сжал челюсти. 

Для этого ублюдка, обличенного небывалой властью в королевстве, нет никаких преград. Его удовольствие всегда идет рука об руку с болью — и чем больше боль, того, кого он пытает, тем большее удовольствие он получает в итоге.

Горло стало сухим, а глаза начало резать, как будто в лицо Дику насыпали песка.

Собственная участь представала ему во все более ясном и все более ужасном свете. Вряд ли ему удастся выбраться живым отсюда, но уж если Элис, его маленькая сестренка, была достаточно мужественной, чтобы смело смотреть в лицо собственного мучителя, то и он, Дик, тоже должен быть мужественным. 

Дик вдохнул — еще раз.

— И кто же удостоится этой высокой чести, сэр? — поинтересовался он, едва заметно кашлянув. 

***

 

Некоторые слова Кит любил повторять эхом в волнующейся толще моря, наполняющей его существо до краев. В этом море было место чудовищам, в чьих обтекаемых бронзовых телах читалось что-то приапическое, непристойное, единственно верное и правдивое той неприкрытой, выставленной напоказ, нехристианской правдой, что была достойна его, потому что он был достоин ее. Кит не был уверен, что у водного простора, которым становился он сам по ночам, есть предел или каменистое дно, поросшее моллюсками, усыпанное обломками погибших в бурю кораблей. 

Там оставалось одно — незыблемое в самую лютую непогоду.

Слова, звучащие глухо, навечно врезанные в водную лазурь, переходящую в черноту.

И я верю тебе. 

Сколько эпох должно было сменить друг друга, сколько вечностей наслоиться, застыть и рассыпаться прахом, чтобы Уилл произнес это с весом и чувством, отдавая и то и другое ничего не просящему и не ждущему? 

Кит перекинулся на спину, как ему вздумалось — опередив мысль Уилла на толику мгновения. Прочитав его намерение кожей, хребтом, животным отливом проступившего пота — там, где только что соприкасались их тела, не оставляя между собой ни единой тайны. 

— Я тоже верю тебе, — сказал Кит, откидываясь на локти, откидывая голову, и с непривычки скучая по щекотному расползанию обнаглевших прядей по плечам и спине. Он замер, как странный, не имеющий имени зверь перед прыжком — своим или явившегося на свет из тьмы врага, такого же безымянного и невыразимого. Он вдыхал приоткрытым ртом, и его живот западал на каждый вдох под давлением тени, а смолянистый взгляд собрался там, где сквозь чужие пальцы протекала быстрая горная речка из шелка — такие не замерзают никогда. — Даже если ты обвяжешь ее вокруг моей шеи и затянешь до предела — клянусь, мне даже не вздумается поднести руку к удавке. 

***

 

— Роберт Саутвелл, — ответил Топклифф тем тоном, которым произносили имя Нечистого. Он охотно сделал очередной ход, представляя счастливчику, удостоившемуся чести увидеть лучший из кабинетов редкостей в Лондоне. Губы его чуть заметно побелели от упоительной, чистой, святой ненависти — той ненависти, которую сам Христос не осудил бы. По щеке опять пробежало — будто дуновение моросящего сквозняка. — Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что вам известно это имя? 

Он не дождался ответа, позволив своему гостю вдоволь помучиться догадками — то, о чем он помышлял, было написано на его смазливом лице, в слабом свете свечи кажущемся моложе, совсем, пожалуй, молодым. Дик Бербедж, Ричард — он являлся актером, вне сомнения, даровитым, но все его таланты, кажется, исчерпывались сценой. Юноша не оказался светски любезным, могущим подхватить любую тему беседы — это не был придворный флюгер, держащий нос по ветру и днем и ночью. Он не умел врать, как ни пытался храбриться. 

Но его страх, переходящий в бесконечно черный, матовый, непрозрачный, драгоценный ужас, капал на ладони сцеженной из живого человека кровью, дорогим маслом передавленных цветов. И собирая этот урожай, Топклифф заранее понимал, что не так уж ошибся, потратив на этого болвана столько денег. 

— Но кажется, я заболтал вас, мой юный друг, — его удовлетворенная, самодовольная улыбка больше напоминала оскал. Затянутой в кожаную перчатку рукой он любезно указал Ричарду на выход. Хорошего — понемногу. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы запас страха выплеснулся через край слишком быстро. — Прошу вас. На сегодня хватит — нам ведь некуда торопиться.

Последняя фраза могла бы стать вопросом — но не стала. 

Топклифф позволил замку лязгнуть зубами, будто капкану, дробящему кость, и добавил:

— У нас впереди еще много вечеров для того, чтобы сделать то, что мы не сделали этим. Так много вечеров, Ричард Бербедж.

***

 

Дрогнули пальцы, держащие ленту, дрогнул синий шелк, скользнувший по груди Кита, по поджимающемуся животу, по его невольно поднимающимся навстречу Уиллу бедрам. 

Я знаю, — Уилл скользил пальцами вслед ленте, дыша вместе с Китом, в одном ритме судорожно выпуская из груди скопившийся воздух, и тут же — жадно вдыхая снова. — Я всегда это знал. 

Но знал бы ты, как важно мне было услышать это.

Ведь, чтобы благополучно спуститься в Ад, и вернуться из него, двое должны доверять друг другу. Доверять, как самим себе. А иногда — даже намного больше, чем себе.

Пальцы, губы, лента скользили по коже, и Кит был весь — напряженное ожидание и желание. Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение заставляли его шире разводить ноги и приподнимать бедра, и было так просто сейчас — взять, сорвать с ветви созревший плод, вкусить в который раз от древа познания. 

Так просто — нырнуть с головой в воды Стикса, взбитые в масло, ставшие горячими от резвящихся в них чудовищ, и вынырнуть: неуязвимым, как Ахиллес, или с содранной кожей, как Марсий.

Уилл покачал головой — запрещая и себе, и Киту. 

— Нет-нет, мастер Кит, — сказал он, нависая над Китом, и губы его тоже дрогнули — в тени улыбки. — Нет-нет-нет. Я не стану душить тебя. Не этой лентой. Не сейчас. У меня на нее другие планы.

Когда он понял, что именно хочет сделать с Китом? Может быть, когда его взгляд упал на перевязанное одинокой лентой вечно вздыбленное, никогда не иссякающее естество фавненка, расположившегося у кровати? Или, может быть, в тот самый миг, когда они с Китом прочли друг другу свой Символ веры? 

А, может, все дело в том, что блаженство, к которому они оба стремились, неразрывно связано с болью?

Ведь удовольствие и боль всегда идут рука об руку. И иногда боль приносит с собой удовольствие чистое, как капля росы, как слеза.

— Даже если ты обвяжешь ее вокруг… — произнес Кит и мысль, до сих пор метавшаяся, как птица в клетке, наконец, обрела форму. Вот оно, то, что нужно.

— Я хочу обвязать тебя. Здесь. 

Он коснулся нежной чувствительной кожи сначала пальцами, а потом мягким шелком, обхватывая, сплетая, заплетая, и связывая их теперь неразрывно, неразрушимо, нерасторжимо. И все время смотрел и смотрел в потемневшие от понимания глаза Кита. 

Я верю тебе, а ты веришь мне.

***

 

Дику казалось — он моргнул, смахивая колючее, попавшее под веки: то ли песок, то ли слезы. А Топклифф растворился в темноте собственного дома, сливаясь с ней.

Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, и Дик почувствовал, как у него ослабели колени, а руки затряслись мелкой дрожью. Он обернулся — позади стоял один из людей Топклиффа, которые и привезли Дика в этот ужасный дом. 

Человек кивнул, и Дик поплелся за ним, стараясь не отставать, и не думать о том, что сегодня увидел и услышал. А уж тем более — не думать о том, что может случиться с ним самим. Ведь — как там сказал гостеприимный хозяин этого чудесного места? — впереди у них было очень, очень много времени. 

Дик мог признаться себе теперь откровенно: он до последнего не верил, что Топклифф отпустит добычу из своих лап. 

Но неминуемая гибель отсрочена. Может быть, ненадолго, ведь кошка тоже играет с мышью, отпуская ее, а потом, когда несчастная добыча учует свободу — тут-то и смыкаются стальные когти. 

Но лязгнула железная пасть Гейтхауса, и Дик вдохнул полной грудью — и еще никогда вонючий лондонский воздух не казался ему таким сладким и ароматным. 

Он даже остановился, закрыв глаза и стараясь перевести дыхание. Все тот же слуга подтолкнул его в спину — нечего задерживаться.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Дик, когда карета, к которой его настойчиво подталкивали, тронулась с места. — В «Театр»?

Черный человек, сидящий напротив, только покачал головой, и Дик не мог понять — он и вправду нем, или же притворяется, потому что не хочет говорить с Диком.

— Ко мне домой? — человек снова покачал головой, а Дика вновь охватило смятение и страх.

— А… куда? — вырвалось прежде, чем он успел подумать, что вопрос неуместен, и ответ он получит навряд ли. 

Но черный человек, к его безмерному изумлению, произнес:

— Велено доставить на Хог-Лейн. 

***

 

Кит уставился на Уилла так, словно увидел впервые его — или что-то, проступившее в нем из-под обманчивой личины простачка с душой Дафниса и лицом Антиноя. Не случалось ли простодушному пастушку воображать себя богом, уединяясь на жарких, пахнущих разогретым кипарисом и лавром, склонах красноглиняных гор? Не доводилось ли Антиною оборачиваться в козью шкуру и выпасать стада на просторах благословенной Вифинии? Все в этом мире состояло из водной глади и зеркал, отражающих друг друга, обманывающих, вводящих в заблуждение. Поставь пару зеркал напротив — и откроется бесконечная дорога из ниоткуда в никуда. 

И вот она открылась между Китом и тем, кого он любил со всей присущей его существу горячностью. 

И левиафаны, притворяясь юношами с телом, гибким, как медный угорь, ринулись в гудящую пустоту. 

— Хочешь, я скажу тебе то, что рассмешит тебя сразу же? — низковато от обуревающих, то и дело нарушающих гладкость кожи и водной поверхности чувств спросил Кит. — Если ты сказал, что веришь мне, то обязан будешь поверить и в это… Опасная, ядовитая, медово-сладкая клятва. 

После каждого слова он переводил дух. Еще ничего не происходило, Уилл едва касался его пальцами и губами, а шелк, стянувшийся вокруг — вокруг оси его метаний и кружений, — ласкался к телу куда больше. 

Тянул, подпирал, поднимал, вынуждал елозить спиной и поясницей по постели, и гореть, гореть в тягучем, таком же медовом и ядовитом огне, настоянном на опасных дурманных травах. 

Кит фыркнул, чтобы не застонать — и сделал вид, что сдувает со лба выбившуюся из точно таких же шелковых пут прядь. В порыве игривого упрямства, с верой в то, что одна ночь может оказаться длиннее пары жизней. 

— Знаешь, любовь моя… — лег, бросив руки над головой, чувствуя себя невесомым облаком, отягощенным единственным грузом, весящим, как смертный грех. — Никто раньше со мной этого не делал. Никогда. Так странно, что ты. Что это я. Что это пришло тебе на ум. Что ты сделал это со мной — и сделаешь больше… 

Не прикасаясь к себе, он был кораблем, вставшим на якорь. И без того налитый, твердо покоящийся на животе член сделался каменным — от желания, собранного в едином месте, ныло и тянуло по бедрам и вдоль хребта. 

Сердце одурело колотилось в ребра изнутри. Вергилий светил путь без начала и конца. Мысли, стучащие в виски грохотком обезумевшей крови, оставшейся еще повыше протянутой границы, перекликались с себе подобными — годичной давности. Когда Кит попросил, его голос снова стал неузнаваемым:

— Иди ко мне. И делай что делаешь.

Согревшийся в ладони Уилла шелк был теплым, гладким. Он мерцал в освещенной единственной свечой бархатной тьме, как живое, покрытое чешуйками существо — явившийся к ним, вызванный из глубин водоворота, в который они неумолимо погружались, морской то ли демон, то ли божок.

Он скользил — шелком по шелковой коже, обманчиво-мягким по налитому и твердому. Он скользил между Уиллом и Китом, как уверенное продолжение подрагивающих пальцев Уилла. Он вызывал согласные стоны — у них обоих.

Шелк делал все за них, связывая крепче любых стальных уз, привязывая крепче любых клятв.

Еще ничего не происходило: Уилл, будто впервые, будто боясь спугнуть яркую бабочку, присевшую на цветок, едва дышал, касался Кита кончиками пальцев, а Кит вздрагивал от этих прикосновений, будто они обжигали его. 

Кит отдавался: опускаясь на лопатки, приподнимая бедра, а Уилл брал, обуздывая себя, обвязывая крепкую ткань вокруг чувствительной, покрасневшей плоти.

Кит говорил, а Уилл слушал, как зачарованный, сглатывал, как будто его горло перехватила такая же шелковая лента.

— Верь мне, — просил Кит, и Уилл ставший весь вдруг прозрачным и хрупким, словно был не человеком из плоти и крови, а фигуркой, отлитой искусным стеклодувом, кивал:

— Верю.

— Веришь? — спрашивал Кит, и в глазах его, отражавших окружившую их ночь, можно было пропасть — так неосторожные путники, свернув с дороги в темноте, прямиком сигают в разверзшуюся пропасть. 

И Уилл кивал, вновь подтверждая: верю. Верю только тебе, верю без оглядки.

А шелк, скользящий между пальцами, делал свою работу.

Они все-таки были друг у друга — первыми, чтобы стать единственными.

Жаждущему дам даром от источника воды живой.

Я — жажду, Кит, любовь моя. Я — верю.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Кит, мерцая глазами, и голос его был — как голос сирены, как голос неизбежности.

Прежде, чем подчиниться этому зову, прежде, чем нырнуть в водоворот и утонуть окончательно и бесповоротно, Уилл отстранился — любуясь делом своих рук, обвившейся вокруг перенапряженного, обвитого венами естества Кита, синей лентой, самим Китом — выточенным, словно из мрамора, но живым и трепещущим.

***

 

Кит сам велел — не торопись. И Уилл, следуя его слову, как нити Ариадны, в прихотливо смотанном клубке змеиного лабиринта, плывя против мерного течения полоза-Меандра, покорялся. Грозди виноградных, пьянящих желаний наливались буйной сатировой кровью, херувимским соком, черным, как стекло Вулкана, солнцем. Желание прервать пытку и смалодушничать становилось все сильнее — тем слаще оказывалось держать его в узде. 

Как если бы кони, тянущие по дуге небосклона колесницу Гелиоса, взбесились и соткали закатные облака из хлопьев кровавой пены. 

Как если бы Кит был собой прежним, неофитом, едва ступившим на священную дорогу из Афин в прохладные чрева гротов Элевсина.

— Ты — первый. Представь, что я — девственен как едва прокатанный лист бумаги. На нем можно написать все, что захочешь. Любые стихи. Или похабные ругательства. Или и то, и другое.

Кит улыбался — влажной, блуждающей, как у сумасшедшего, или счастливца, улыбкой. Он был стянут — весь, натянут тетивой скифского лука, которому не хватало лишь долгожданной стрелы для разящего выстрела. Его волосы были стянуты и сплетены, поэтому он даже не пытался спрятаться за их полуденной теплотой. Они двое — Орфей и его Меркурий, — замерли на пороге Тартара, далекой степной Тартарии, где ветры пахнут змеиной чешуей, а ковыль похожа на бушующее море ртути. Вот только Меркурий был распластан на гребнях этих волн, и раскачивался, извивался вслед оплетающему его морскому шелку лент — угорь, клюнувший на наживку, тяжелый, напряженный тирс, украшенный сладострастным телом плюща.

Что ты выберешь, глядя на посохи вакханок, мой Орфей — смерть или экстаз?

Мне думается, что ты — и вправду первый. Первородный грех, первый плод, надкушенный человеком, первая песня, смиряющая львов и левиафанов.

Не тебя ли я видел в мозаиках лиц, тасовавшихся на улице, у отцовской мастерской?

Не твои ли глаза смотрели на меня, пока я отсчитывал монету за монетой, солнце за полной луной, очередному продажному молли?

Не твой ли голос нашептывал мне мои же стихи — по ночам, во сне, в бессоннице? 

***

 

Как безумец, как несчастный слепец, Дик Бербедж ткнулся в дверь этого дома — новенького, на самом отшибе улицы Хог-Лейн, за которой уже начинались оледенелые поля и матовая, безнадежная, дикая темень. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь ему станет отрадно скрестись в дверь Кита Марло, и свет в окнах его обиталища будет казаться самое меньшее — путеводной звездой Вифлеема? 

Вот только Дик был всего лишь игрушкой в лапах чудовища, а не волхвом. И впереди его ждала тьма, наползающая с загородного простора, с потустороннего мира, а не теплые ясли младенца Христа. 

Дик постучал, ощущая, как его начинает бить озноб. Пар валом шел изо рта, когда он крикнул:

— Эй, Кит!

Крик получился жалким, словно крошечному котенку прищемили хвост.

Ненавидя себя за это, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как могильный холод пробирается под одежду, как еще недавно пробирался рыбий, снулый, равнодушный и в то же время торжествующий взгляд страшного старика, Дик грохнул в дверь кулаком, да посильнее.

— Кит! Кит Марло! 

Пришлось задышать глубже, чтобы побороть сковавшую колени предательскую слабость. Перед глазами стояла одна и та же картина, ужасная, ужасная картина — такая бы не пришла на ум даже пуританскому святоше, грозящему площадной толкотне всеми муками Ада.

Белокурая прядь, перевязанная лентой, в рамке. А ниже подпись: «Мисс Элис Бербедж», — и четыре бездушные цифры, не имеющие теперь уже никакого значения. 

***

 

Возбуждение становилось невыносимым. Из-за невозможности тут же прорваться сквозь сооруженную изобретательностью Орфея плотину, из-за того, что и сосуд, наполненный клокочущей похотью, гудящий оттого, как колокол, не торопился быть раскрытым. 

Кит запретил себе касаться — там.

Кит искусал губы и разметался, будто в горячке. Ни в его голосе, ни во всем виде, не осталось ничего дерзкого — лишь пятничная жертва, лишь кровь захода солнца, лишь Исаак, с вожделением и нетерпеливым трепетом взирающий на занесенный над ним нож Авраама.

Кит был — язык пламени, но не из тех, что потрескивают дровами в камине или услужливо подсвечивают темноту, а тот, из которого вспыхивает грядущий лесной пожар, сметающий все на своем пути.

И он же был текуч и изменчив, как вода.

***

 

Распластавшись в круге света одной-единственной защищавшей их от бархатных лап свечи, Кит открывался Уиллу, будто впервые, как никогда до этого — трепетный, ожидающий, требовательный, взыскующий. 

И Уилл смотрел, широко распахнув глаза и сердце, смотрел, словно увидел — тоже впервые.

Натянутую до предела, замершую в ожидании прикосновения струну — какие звуки родятся из нее?

Дрожащую от напряжения тетиву — чью смерть бережет она, пока ждет прикосновения своей стрелы?

Крыло бабочки, присевший на цветок, — где, в каких неведомых краях она побывала, и куда исчезнет, стоит лишь спугнуть ее неверным прикосновением, не вовремя вырвавшимся вдохом?

Уилл смотрел, наливаясь похотью и жаром, забывая выдыхать между вдохами, смотрел — и не мог ни оторвать взгляда, ни прикоснуться, трепеща от вожделения и любви.

Смотрел — и ему казалось, что в облике Кита не осталось более ничего человеческого — одна текучая ртуть, пламя, притворяющееся водой. 

Как ничего человеческого не оставалось больше под телесной оболочкой, которая когда-то принадлежала Уиллу Шекспиру из Стратфорда, сыну перчаточника, поэту и драмоделу — только темные, тяжелые, как свинец, воды Стикса, от одного взгляда, одной просьбы Кита готовые вспыхнуть, словно подожженные греческим огнем. 

И они были связаны, Уилл и Кит: словами крепче цепей и шелковой лентой, обвивающей член Кита — крепче любых слов. 

— Возьми меня, наконец. Пожалуйста, — позвал, попросил Кит, и Уилл последовал его зову.

***

 

Вездесущее розовое масло пролилось в руку и между бедер Кита — их первое подношение на жертвенный алтарь. Кому, каким богам они молились этой ночью, они, обретшие свою истинную сущность?

Грудь перехватило, как будто ее, а вовсе не чресла Кита, стягивала лента, чья крепость сильнее стальных пут — то боги, которым они молились, приняли их жертву. 

С искаженным, как от муки, как от пытки лицом, Уилл плавно двинул бедрами, прижав руки Кита к мягкой, о, слишком мягкой постели — и их обоих тот час закружила взвихрившаяся вокруг тьма.

Она стучала в виски, выступала испариной на лбу и блестела влагой над верхней губой Кита, она дрожала на кончиках ресниц, вырывая с каждым новым толчком все новые и новые вздохи. 

Они были — одни во всем мире, во всей бесконечной тьме, большей дома на Хог-Лейн, большей Шордича и Лондона, пронзенной редкими булавочными уколами звезд. 

Они говорили друг с другом языков стонов, пальцами, стиснутыми на запястьях до синяков, жадными толчками — навстречу друг другу — так, будто хотели сцепиться в одно, неразделимое более никем и никогда существо.

И прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде, чем Уилл услышал голос, ворвавшийся в их уединение, звавший и звавший с настойчивостью — вернуться.

— Кит! Кит Марло! 

И еще одна вечность прошла, прежде, чем Уилл понял, что голос принадлежит Дику Бербеджу.

 

***

 

Его просьба оставалась в силе ровно десять ударов сердца. 

Ровно десять камней упали на дно океана, и настало время — собирать их. 

И увидеть — жизнь и смерть под зажмуренными веками, под зажженными фитилями ресниц, в пороховой бочке сердца, готовой с треском разлететься, раня подсматривающих из мрака ангелов осколками нимбов-обручей. 

— Что бы еще я мог предложить тебе… — улыбнулся Кит, теряя голос наплаву, и тут же слизнул собственную улыбку, видя, как трепетные салки смолистого, ладанного света с уступчивой тенью искажают черты Уилла древним жертвенным страданием. Ощущая, как плавно, округло, с притупленным, но в то же время — необъятно твердым упорством заполняет его тело вызванная к жизни страсть.

Несказанная мистерия, распахнутые груди пророков, распахнутые их жертвенники и жаровни, куда херувимы вкладывают кусачие угли поэзии и приторно возливают мирру — славься, славься, эвое, Вакх! 

Кит отвернулся, не в силах выдерживать напор взгляда и проникновения. Сегодня он казался себе восковой свечой, тягающейся с городским пожаром, а может — опрокинутой, и тем вызвавшей к жизни стихию куда более мощную, чем слабый, бегающий по губам язык. Он не рвался из пут — лишь переплел пальцы с пальцами Уилла, и впился ногтями в его ладони, принимая ускорившийся вес между раскинутых бедер. 

И это были — не проказы греховодных фей, насылающих стыдные сновидения, не резвость водных, но безгрешных чудищ. Не вертел, прокручивающий плоть дичи насквозь, не шпажное острие, убивающее влет и наповал, не то, о чем шушукаются кумушки поутру — у колодца, за стиркой испятнанных простыней… 

Кто-то прокричал его имя — Кит, Кит Марло! — а Кит мотнул головой, найдя, что опять смотрит на Уилла, снизу вверх, в упор, страшно, весело, преданно, и вскрикнул, показав зубы, потому что его стало слишком мало, а того, что разбивало его на две половины — слишком много. 

Еще, еще больше. 

Насколько станет! 

Он слышал некий грохот — краем уха, — и дивился набату своего сердца. Тянулся вверх, чтобы укусом выдрать поцелуй, и сказать бессловесно: моя жаровня полна, но переполни ее через край, вот, что ты делаешь со мной. 

***

 

Поняв слишком поздно, что, никто не поспешит открыть полуночному приблуде, Дик поплелся вдоль беленой стены дома. Ему хотелось смеяться над своим положением, чтобы не сесть тут же, в мерзлую грязь, и не разрыдаться, точно как в детстве — градом роняя слезы и размазывая сопли по щекам.

Где-то поодаль и не так далеко, как хотелось бы, завыла бродячая псина. Отвечая зову, заунывный, погребальный вой подхватил второй зверь. И третий. 

Невидимые в ночи, они как будто были тоже посланы Топклиффом — чтобы отпевать его новую жертву, приготовленную к закланию.

Выругавшись от ужаса, Дик пробежал трусцой подальше, наткнулся на растущее под самые окна второго этажа дерево. В его помутившихся мыслях мелькнуло шальное: забраться по стволу вверх, и начать колотить в оконные створки кулаками.

Сорваться, упасть, разбиться, и быть разорванным проклятыми дворнягами.

Он никогда не умел карабкаться ввысь так же хорошо, как другие. 

— Кит! Пожалуйста, впусти меня! Это я, Дик… 

Голос, в дурные времена рвущий горло на реплике какого-нибудь лишенного страха и упрека Черного Принца, иссяк, будто струйка мочи. Дик наклонился, подхватил с земли небольшой камушек, и швырнул его, примеряясь туда, где из-под не сомкнутых до конца ставен лился манящий рыжеватый свет. 

***

Уилл приостановился — пальцы его на запястьях Кита дрогнули и расслабились. То, что распирало изнутри, вышибая выдох с криком, уходя и возвращаясь, уходя — и возвращаясь, замерло. Уилл прислушался, вскинув нос, выгнув шею. Капля соленого пота, дрогнув на его щеке, упала Киту на грудь. 

И Кит забился под ним, не прося уже — требуя того, что полагалось ему, раскрытому, разделанному, не находящему выхода из мучительных шелковых пут.

— Эй! К черту все, слышишь, к черту, кто бы то ни был, что бы то ни было! 

Он извивался, как схваченная за шею гадюка — не помня себя, кусаясь, цепляясь за плечи Уилла, находя и теряя его губы, скулы, шею, подбородок, ключицы, отираясь о него с бесстыдством, присущим истинной любви — и истинному отчаянью. 

— Кит! Уилл Шекспир! Ты там?! Я знаю, что ты там! Умоляю, впустите меня, я больше не могу выносить все это! — завопил кто-то до боли, до оскомной досады знакомый уже с другой стороны и, очевидно, швырнул камень в затворенные оконные ставни.

 

***

 

Уилл все-таки, должно быть, замер — на песчинку-другую из стекающих в колбах отпущенных им жизней. Остановился, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, потому что Кит под ним рванулся из его рук пойманной птицей, вскинул бедра, вжимаясь,- шелк, шелк и горячий бархат с вязкими каплями. Вскинулся требовательно, распахнув бедра, губы и глаза, в которых плескалась тьма, такая же глубокая, отдающая красным, как та, что плясала у Уилла под веками и за кругом, очерченным догоревший до половины свечой.

Где-то в этой тьме блуждал взывающий к ним голос, что-то стукнуло в оконную раму — комок земли, камень, сухая ведьмина лапа? Где-то завыла собака — отчаянно, безутешно, как баньши. И ее вой тот час подхватили другие, а голос, зовущий их из темноты, все звал, звал, то срываясь на высокой ноте, то вовсе теряясь в собачьем лае.

— Я хочу тебя, хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня, Уилл, трахни меня сейчас же, ну же, ну, или я пошлю тебя к Дьяволу, спущусь вниз, и натяну яйца на глаза тому, кто… — требовал Кит, и Уилл кивнул.   
К черту. 

К дьяволу весь мир и самого Дьявола, буде ему вздумается явиться сюда.

Уилл обнял Кита, подхватив под спину и прижимаясь так, чтобы между ними не оставалось более ни одного дюйма свободного пространства. Он приник сухими губами к раскрытым губам Кита, обрывая его на полуслове и продолжил прерванное движение, быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее, опередив колотящееся в груди сердце.

***

В клетке рук, юркнувших под спину, в путах своих же снов наяву — только бы не проснуться, только бы не проснуться раньше времени! — Кит издал такой душераздирающий стон, что ему самому показалось — неумолимый палач вот-вот вытащит из его плоти кость за костью, по одной, и заменит их все рокочущей грозовой тайной. В голосе, горстью подброшенном в воздух, под самый потолок, и оставшемся там, было все, что возможно было вывернуть наизнанку одним движением — губ по губам, бедер между бедер.

Благодарность, восхищение, отчаянье, смех. 

Переливающийся всеми гранями, натянувшийся кровью, сыченый бренностью тела, из которого высекался один восторг за другим, рубиновый самоцвет — сердце, поданное на ладони, величайшая загадка всех времен и безвременья. 

— Эй! Эй! — все громче вопили под окнами. — Ну что вы там! 

По ту сторону, под глухим пологом правды.

— Ты позволишь мне кончить сегодня? — спрашивал Кит, дрожащими пальцами зарываясь в волосы Уилла на затылке, поддергивая колени в одинаково непристойном, откровенном, животном, жадном, требовательном движении, неизменном с седой древности до вчера, выкрасившего волосы золотой пудрой, отстоявшего их на солнце, под лучами лимонного сока. Поддавал и поддавал снизу, то забывая дышать, то догоняя забытое с двойным усердием. — Ты позволишь мне?.. 

В немом ответе Уилл ускорялся. И Кит орал так, что горло его начало саднить. Орал, как от боли — выгибаясь судорожно, до хруста, добирая то, что не успел вырвать из зубов смерти, заново рисуя очертания тела, привалившего его к перине, взлетами и падениями ладоней. Может быть, ему действительно становилось больно: он запамятовал в десяток толчков и десяток бросков взад-вперед по постели, как это — чувствовать по отдельности руку, шею или член. 

Все тело теперь было перехвачено шелковой, насмешливо-голубой, как близкая весна, как близкая, взламывающая остатки льда твердость. Потоки взбешенных вен бурлили. Поднимались под самое горло, под кадык, затапливали пространство между ляжек, выкручивали суставы. Вздымаясь пеной гребней и хребтов, вода становилась волчьей стаей — и с торжествующим воем готовилась разорвать человека изнутри. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — потеряв способность смотреть, Кит жмурился, и пробегал пальцами по подвижному хребту над собой — словно по клавишам спинета. И тут же, впиваясь в скользкую, отдающую розой, мускусом и властью кожу ногтями, заново прихватывал губы Уилла ртом, как мог бы пить целебную воду после столетия жажды. Целоваться выходило — или не выходило, — неловко, нелепо, не метко, мокро, будто впервые. В настоящем, взращенном из Камня соитии, не находилось никакой красоты — но в ней не было уже никакой нужды, как и в поэзии.

Потому что они двое, переплетенные на скомканной постели, неистово, исступленно, бездумно преследующие и обретающие друг друга, и были — поэзией и красотой. 

***

 

Лай, как звук сторожевой трещотки, сыпанул прямо в спину — близко-близко. Свет в окнах продолжал гореть. Тихо, сонно, мигающе, но он горел! Не оборачиваясь, обливаясь ледяным потом, молясь о том, чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее — и в его пользу, Дик загреб целую горсть камней.

Тук-тук-тук-тук! — запрыгали они по стене — и от стены, возвращаясь обратно несолоно хлебавши.

В ответ откуда-то сверху раздался надсадный вопль. 

— Да чего ты там голосишь, оглашенный! Юродивый какой-то! Ночь на дворе, люди спят! 

Створки окна шумно раскрылись — да только не там, где так хотелось Дику. 

В макушку и плечи с размаху шлепнула густая, отвратительно-теплая смрадная жижа. Дернувшись от ужаса, Дик не сразу смекнул, что кто-то из соседей Кита взял да выпорожнил ночную вазу прямиком ему на голову.

***

 

То была сладкая мука, сладкий груз — и непомерный.

От этого груза на плечи Уилла садилась тьма, а грудь сдавливало так, будто на нее опускали тяжелые железные гири — одну за одной. Тьма окружала их, подступая, приглушая свет умирающей свечи. И в этой расплывающейся перед глазами тьме Уилл видел только смутные очертания, выхваченные из небытия фрагменты. 

Сухие, дышащие жаром, губы — вздернутую, как в оскале, верхнюю и треснувшую с выступающей сукровицей нижнюю. Он наклонялся, чтобы слизнуть эту соленую, горькую, сладкую жидкость, и его собственный пот капал на щеки и грудь Кита. Уилл видел его зажмуренные глаза — так, будто его проводник на ту сторону Стикса не мог больше выносить открывающегося ему зрелища, а может быть, ослеп и сам, как слеп в своем неистовстве Уилл. Видел тускло отсвечивающую матово-розовую с алыми пятнами кожу. 

Кит под ним метался, как в горячке, да он и был само заключенное в человеческую оболочку пламя — неистовое, жаркое, как тысяча солнц, безумное и священное в своем безумии.

Он умолял, требовал, твердил:

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… 

И Уилл отвечал ставшими лихорадочными движениями, поцелуями, бестолковыми и смазанными, бешеным стуком собственного сердца, отозвавшегося вдруг звоном в стекло и протяжным воем на грани слышного — раз, другой, третий.

В мире, где не было их двоих.

Держаться, держать в шелковой узде Кита стало невозможным более.

— Да, да, да, сейчас, любовь моя, — шептал Уилл надсажено, глухо как будто это он кричал сейчас, не в силах сдержать в горле любовную муку.

Собственные слова отзывались в нем усиливающимся жаром и дрожью, лихорадочной пляской пальцев, распускающих шелковые путы на багровой, перенапряженной плоти.

Сейчас.

Где-то немыслимо далеко, за границей, очерченной слабеющим светом свечи, с треском распахнулись створки окна.

***

 

Рельеф плеч под оглупевшими, оскальзывающимися ладонями сделался четче — страсть была острейшим резцом в руке величайшего скульптора, имя которому — конечность, а иными словами — смерть. Смерть, надев черную полумаску, чтобы обмануть, быть спутанной со своей сестрой-близнецом — темнотой, дышала им обоим в спины, подстегивая — ей нравились бурлящие жаркие моря розового масла, взбитого колючими хребтами ветхозаветных образин и стыдные, бесстыжие игры. 

Уилл был напряжен — и красив, как животное, являющееся животным, и больше ничем иным, животное, под чьей кожей прохаживается игристая дикость единственного желания — получить удовольствие и утвердить свою власть. Движение, раздробленное на сотни полувзлетов и полупадений, не зависело уже ни от чего — и тем более не от здравого рассудка. Не было никакого рассудка — и, должно быть, поэзия утратила красоту, оказавшись лишь бархатной полумаской единственной леди, которой было дозволено созерцать творящееся между чем-то и ничем таинство. 

— Сейчас — вместе, — сказал Уилл. Было еще что-то, что сорвалось с его губ, Кит видел это, но не слышал, потому что уши его заполонило шумом рвущейся на волю бури. Он стал ящиком Пандоры, внутри которого так долго творилось безумие, требующее выхода. 

Сейчас.

Вместе. 

Было ли такое — с кем-то еще? Видел ли Кит то же выражение на других лицах-масках в прошедшие дни, годы и месяцы? 

— Это убьет меня, — ответил он с широкой, некрасивой, угловатой улыбкой, не к месту, невпопад, промазав мимо смысла, мимо губ, мимо пальцев, дарующих освобождение и иллюзию глотка проточной воды. 

А дальше — sub rosa.

Гермес, радевший о приковании радеющего в горах Кавказа, сам подставил печень терзающему орлу. Сторукие титаны вышли из-под земли, и положили конец роду людскому и божественному. Дыхание превратилось в шквал, взвихрено набирая скорость. 

Ему хватило пары прикосновений пальцев — своих и чужих, впереплет. Его упруго выгнуло, и он был готов умереть в этот миг, потому что такая смерть сулила блаженство вечности и вечность блаженства. 

Это было — как молния плети по нежной душе. Сорок первый удар флагеллума — сверх меры. Соль, родящаяся в ране. 

Совершенство, страшное, как и все, что находится под расшибленным вдребезги замком запрета. 

***

 

Обдирая ладони о древесную кору, чувствуя, что собравшаяся под окнами стая голодных псов вот-вот бросится ему на пятки, Дик потянулся рукой к окну. 

— Это убьет меня, — отчетливо, с пугающей уверенностью произнес Кит Марло из-за не открытой еще ставни. 

В ответ зарычали — звери внизу, или… 

Звуки — шорох, хлопки, будто кто-то аплодировал старательной игре актеров, прерывистое дыхание, сдавленная ругань, — не оставляли сомнений в том, что происходило в спальне. Что — между кем и кем.

Но первым, что увидел Дик, вваливаясь внутрь, обтирая с лица потеки нечистот, было даже не переплетение обнаженных тел, частью — выхваченных из мягкого сумрака красноватым светом свечи. Не затуманенные глаза Уилла Шекспира — друга, товарища, почти брата — зависшего на вытянутых руках над распластанным хозяином дома. Не вздрагивающие бедра Уилла — между раскинутых ног того, кого Шекспир окончательно предпочел дружбе и даже жизни несчастного, никому не нужного, всеми покинутого Дика Бербеджа, проданного собственным отцом на заклание. 

К горлу Дика подступила дурнота. Обида, отвращение, безысходность переполнили его до краев — а пшеничные волосы Кита Марло, перехваченные голубой лентой на белой простыни, стали последней каплей в этом горестном море. 

Он ткнулся лбом в край оконной рамы, а по щекам побежали крупные, как горошины, детские слезы.

 

Кит нашел сам себя, потерянного. 

Его голова почему-то свешивалась с края кровати, а на щеке стыли капли семени. Он хотел найти и Уилла — но тот уже, еще был с ним, в нем, между его ног — или в сердце. 

По коже протянуло ознобом. Запрокинувшись, Кит увидел, что окно в его спальню распахнуто, а сидящий боком на подоконнике Дик Бербедж впускает внутрь собачью брехню — и плачет. 

***

 

— Это убьет меня, — сказал Кит беспомощно, и может быть хотел сказать что-то еще, но не успел. Потому что даже волоса нельзя было вложить между их сплетенными телами, между Смертью большой, настоящей, дарующей небытие или жизнь вечную, и смертью маленькой, понарошку, возрождающей умершего ею каждый раз всего-то через один свистящий вдох.

— Меня тоже, — хотел ответить Уилл, глядя в ослепшие глаза своего пророка, любовника, друга, своей жизни и смерти, и — не смог выдавить ни звука, кроме низкого, животного рычания. Он, чьи песни должны были усмирять зверей, сам стал зверем, настигшим, наконец, свою добычу. 

И стало все по слову его. 

Из тревожного, буйного нигредо родилась ослепительная, незапятнанная ничем чистота.

Вихрь, смерч, припадок священного безумия, нечто, чему бесполезно сопротивляться, приблизился и поглотил их обоих, чтобы тут же выбросить на берег. Стикс был перейден, и они вернулись обратно — в который раз? 

Кит под ним все еще дрожал мелкой дрожью — так дрожит струна, тронутая, наконец, смычком, так дрожит тетива, провожая выпущенную стрелу. А Уилл ловил его вдохи и старался вспомнить, каково это — дышать порознь. 

Под веками все еще вспыхивали разноцветные искры, и тело переполняла блаженная, чистая в своем блаженстве истома, но что-то было не так в их сотворенном заново мире, что-то мешало, цеплялось, саднило, как заноза на гладкости шелка.

Плач.

Безутешный, в голос, как это бывает у детей и тех, кто шагнул за последнюю черту отчаяния.  
Уилл рывком сел, выпустив Кита из объятий и недоуменно уставившись в сторону окна — именно оттуда все шли и шли всхлипывающие звуки. 

От окна, за которым разыгралась привычная уже для уха собачья свара, тянуло холодом — самым настоящим морозом глубокой лондонской ночи. А у распахнутой створки, прижавшись к ней лбом и отчаянно вздрагивая всем телом, сидел Дик.

Сердце бешено застучало. 

— Дик! — Уилл сорвался с постели, позабыв даже прикрыться, рванулся к другу, подслеповато, тревожно вглядываясь: что с ним? Цел ли? — Что Топклифф сделал с тобой? Ты сбежал?  
Дик, будто утратив способность к членораздельно речи, только мотал и мотал головой и продолжал безутешно всхлипывать. 

От него сильно несло дерьмом, лицо, когда-то бывший нарядным расшитый дублет принца Эдварда, в котором Дика увезли к Топклиффу был безнадежно испоганен — должно быть, кто-то специально опрокинул горшок с помоями ему на голову.

— Что ты, ну что ты, ну? — приговаривал Уилл, помогая другу забраться внутрь.   
От очередного порыва холодного ветра пламя свечи угрожающе качнулось. 

Собачья свора под окнами дружно завыла, и Уилл запахнул створки окна.

***

Некоторое время Кит лежал на спине, встрепанный, всколоченный, совершенно, идеально разбитый на мириады мелких брызг, как волна, врезавшаяся в неподатливую улыбку чернозубых скал. Все в нем трепетало, то угасая, то восставая из тьмы — так боролся за остаток своей короткой жизни хвостик саламандры во лбу Вергилия. 

Рог единорога, растерявшего всех девственниц, и невесть что забывшего в спальне грязнейшего поклонника плоти и вина, высмеивающего причастие.

То, что происходило у окна, отдавало насмешливой и нелепой в своей насмешливости пародией на пьесу о сокрушительной, обреченной страсти под белым итальянским солнцем — «Театр» обещал ее своим зрителям не далее чем завтра, когда пробьет три часа дня и вострубят гнусавые трубы. Пылкий Ромео влез в окно совсем не той Джульетты, и вломился даже не к холодной-горячей Розалине — к молчаливому мраморному Вергилию, бледному и безносому от впрыснутой в его жилы меркуриевой крови. Пылкий Дик Бербедж рыдал, не переставая, по-детски беспомощно икал разинутым ртом, мельтешил мокрыми ресницами, и невыносимо, тяжело, до тошноты разил дерьмом, как будто Топклифф размазал по нему следы истинного облика своей натуры и христианнейшей души. Уилл Шекспир утешал его, боясь прикоснуться, чтобы не перебить запах роз и запах постели на седьмом небе, над лестницей Иакова, где ему нашлось подходящее место. 

— Что он сделал, Дик? — спросил Кит, перевернувшись на живот, когда челюсти окна перекусили запойный собачий лай, бушующий снизу. Ни тени смешливости не было в его тоне и взгляде — и Бербедж вдруг заткнулся, подавляя икоту в горле. — Расскажи нам все, как есть. Минуту назад я бы убил тебя за то лишь, что ты заставил Уилла оторвать от меня взгляд своей выходкой. Теперь же я хочу тебе помочь. Слышишь меня? 

Дик послушно кивнул и ненадолго выпал из поля слабого света. 

— Я скажу, — пообещал он надорванным голосом из темноты, и замялся ненадолго. — Только сначала оденься. И… распусти волосы. Пожалуйста… 

Уилл вскинул брови, не понимая, и отлепил свечу от римского бюста, чтобы поднести повыше. Без лишних препирательств Кит потянул с волос голубую шелковую ленту. Черты его лица заострились и заиграли пониманием:

— Он показывал тебе ту комнату, верно? 

Ему пришлось сесть, свесив ноги с постели, чтобы лучше видеть заплаканные глаза Дика. Одни эти глаза отвечали разом на все вопросы — в том числе и на тот, почему Топклифф так вцепился в этого молодчика, ради него позабыв своих серебристых рыбок, так скоро тающих в руках, будто они были ледышками в вешней воде. 

— Д-да, — едва выдавил Дик, и честно кивнул. Слезы снова покатились по его грязным щекам. — Там были волосы Элис, Уилл! Там были ее волосы — он срезал их у нее, пока держал в той клетке… Он мучил мою сестру, а теперь издевается надо мной, рассказывая мне об этом! 

Кит коротко вздохнул, и поднялся, чтобы прихватить турецкий халат, брошенный на крышку резного одежного сундука. Не запахиваясь, он выпростал кончики волос из-под ворота, и без колебания направился прочь из спальни. 

— Пойдем вниз, отмоем с тебя говно, — бросил он через плечо, уже спускаясь вниз. — Да поскорее, шевели задницей, иначе весь дом провоняешь.

 

***

 

— Я не понимаю, зачем он позвал меня! — повторял Дик раз, наверное, в десятый, и не мог остановить себя, чтобы прекратить говорить это. — Заставлял меня говорить о рыбалке… О каких-то дурацких рыболовных крючках… Спрашивал, люблю ли я ловить рыбу. А потом позвал за собой и показал ту ужасную камеру… Со стенами, сплошь увешанными человеческими волосами! 

Он кружился мыслями на одном месте, словно глупая собака, пытающаяся прикусить свой хвост. Начинал плакать, и тут же успокаивался под недобрым, и в то же время сочувствующим взглядом Марло. На Уилла смотреть ему было стыдно — происходившее в спальне наверху, то, что ему довелось увидеть, казалось несмываемой мерзостью, похожей на ту, что никак не желала выполаскиваться из мокрых волос, натертых слабо пахнущим оливковым мылом. 

Уилл изменился. Теперь он не будет прежним. Теперь, глядя на него, Дик Бербедж всегда будет видеть голубую ленту в волосах Кита Марло — таких же светлых, как у Элис. 

Кит присел на край стола, перекидывая из ладони в ладонь очередной мыльный брусок. Халат, накинутый на его плечи, не скрывал ничего, вольно расходясь на груди и ниже, но просить о большем Дик не мог и не смел. Он был сиротой, принятым в чужой дом, страшноватый и негостеприимный, наполненный мертвыми животными, странными предметами и тем, что сделало из Вильгельма Завоевателя незнакомого, равнодушного развратника. 

***

 

— Там есть и мои волосы, — сказал вдруг Кит, беспечно, бесшабашно осклабившись, и бросил мыло Уиллу, греющему очередной казанок с водой. — В той комнате трофеев Топклиффа. Он срезал мне прядь, когда я только приехал в Лондон после Кембриджа, а перед тем пригласил на ужин. Оттуда выходят живыми, Дик. Редко и мало кто, но выходят. 

Они заговорили разом — Уилл и Дик, перебивая друг друга. Заговорили на разные голоса, но об одном и том же.

— Ты был там? — ахнул Дик и замер, с открытым ртом, широко распахнув недоуменные глаза. Он уставился на беспечно улыбающегося Кита, как на призрак родного дядюшки, явившийся в глухой ночи и взывающий к отмщению.

***

 

Уилл отвернулся, снова уставившись в весело лижущее поленья каминное, карманное, прирученное пламя.  
— Он и тебя… тоже? — выдавил он, и память услужливо подсунула его мысленному взору белесые шрамы на спине Кита: он-то, дурак, деревенский простофиля, думал, что это следы школьных порок. 

Перед глазами колыхнулось багровое, и это был вовсе не каминный огонек. Бесплодные сожаления сдавили грудь обручами, а по коже, вдоль позвоночника, пробежал холодок, и Уилл вспомнил, что так и не оделся. 

Он вспомнил Топклиффа и его подручных, затянутых в черную, тонко выделанную кожу и черный бархат. Вспомнил его сухие, беспокойные, паучьи движения и негромкий голос, оседающий льдом на венах и сединой на висках.

— Надо было заколоть эту тварь, — глухо вырвалось у него, а руки, казалось, сами собой натирали, натирали мыльную стружку, чтобы Дик смог наконец, отмыться от дерьма, которое вылилось на его голову в этот ставший бесконечным вечер. — Зря я прислушался к доводам Элис.

Вода в казанке забулькала, наконец. Уилл схватился за ручку голыми руками, и тут же ахнул, сдавленно выругавшись и чуть не выронив казанок прямо в камин. Ручка раскалилась почти докрасна, а Уилл позабыл об этом совершенно, и за это они чуть не поплатились все: потухшим камином, пролитой водой, горечью невысказанного, саднившей на языке. 

Никчемный, никому не нужный писака. Он не смог уберечь любимую женщину, не смог уберечь друга, а теперь вот выясняется, что и того, кого он любит больше жизни, терзал своими паучьими лапами сумасшедший мерзавец. И что же сделает он, Уилл Шекспир из Стратфорда? Сочинит для его развлечения еще одну пьесу с еще одной развеселой собачкой? Хорош мститель, ничего не скажешь.

Ладонь жгло, но Уилл, превозмогая боль, все-таки поставил казанок перед Диком.

***

 

— Я бы ответил: да, и меня тоже, если бы знал, и меня тоже — что? — чтобы занять чем-то не успевшие утомиться, желающие новых прикосновений руки, Кит взял со стола первый попавшийся кубок, и плеснул туда темно-рубинового вина. — Он не слишком разнообразен в одних своих предпочтениях, и без меры искусен в других — если считать, что доставление тварям божьим боли — это искусство. 

Дик начал остервенело намыливаться, зачерпывая в ладони остывающую, с плавающими на поверхности бликами от каминного огня, воду. 

Кит же смотрел не на него — на Уилла, чье лицо ожесточилось точно так же, как в миг величайшего удовольствия — вот только на сей раз в глубине его глаз не нашлось ни капли наслаждения. 

Он был зол, и разбился, как сдавленная в кулаке яичная скорлупка. 

Он тут же ошпарился этой злостью, святой, как сострадание Христово — до пузырей, наверное. Говорил, кривя губы от боли, сжав обожженную руку в кулак. 

Дик ежился, раздеваясь. Кит присматривался к ним двоим, сощурив мерцающие глаза: уж не стыдишься ли ты того, что твой друг увидел в моем доме, мастер Шекспир? Или — тебе неловко показывать ему себя таким, какой ты есть, показывать Уилла Шекспира из Стратфорда, только что выплеснувшего кипяток своей страсти в другого мужчину, а не Вильгельма Завоевателя, отирающего вместе с Ричардом Третьим заблеванные стены кабаков в поисках новых юбок? 

Так ли это важно?

Важней ли это всего на свете? 

Кит отвернулся — на один миг, чтобы сделать вид, что внимание его привлек уходящий рогатой башкой в пыльный мрак камелопард. Взобрался взглядом до самой его морды, спустился по тощей шее, повернулся к Дику, как ни в чем не бывало. Отпил глоток, пачкая губы густой краснотой, будто редкой помадой, и снова заговорил — болтая ногой, подкрепляя сказанное шутливыми взмахами свободной руки, как будто речь шла о незначительном, полузабытом, но оттого еще более забавном приключении из давно минувших дней. 

— Я думаю, что твоя умная головенка уже смекнула, чего ему от тебя нужно — даже если сердце отказывается это принять на веру. Вы все слышали эти слухи — про мальчиков, попадающих в его жернова и превращающихся в мучную пыль. Так вот, все это — правда. Тогда, после моего приезда в Лондон, я жил по соседству с Томом Уотсоном — упокой Господь его холостое остроумие, — и даже у Тома не нашлось колкого словца, чтобы превратить посыльного, нашедшего меня слету, в пустую шутку. 

Бербедж дернулся, раскидав хлопья мыльной пены с волос, когда Кит уронил халат с плеч и повернулся так, чтобы были видны тонкие белесые полосы давних шрамов, перемежающиеся с тенью, пролегающей меж ребер. 

Да, это и было то, о чем ты думал втайне, Уилл. 

— Зачем ему это? — наивно спросил Дик, проникаясь столь же наивным сочувствием к несчастной жертве ненасытного Молоха, к своему брату в нужде и безнадежности — о, эти мысли читались на его смазливом лице, как в открытой книге. Они были так всеобъемлющи, что пожрали даже страх перед заразной, будто чума, содомией, подобравшейся как никогда близко к завидной заднице любимца публики. — Откуда он знал о тебе тогда? И тебе было… не так мало лет. 

— Мне было двадцать три, и я был бесконечно стар для его развлечений. Но, видимо, ему не чуждо то, что люди называют «доброй памятью». Мы провели славное время в Кентербери, и потом — его наездами в Кембридже, моими — в Лондоне. Мясцо мое тогда уж было пожестче — и требовало обращения… пожестче. В последнюю нашу встречу он срезал прядь моих волос — и не предложил ничего из своего постоянно обогащающегося списка. Эти шрамы — старые, очень старые, я старше их вдвое, — подняв глаза на Уилла, Кит пару секунд смотрел на него исподлобья, и гонял во рту глоток вина. — Тогда же он трахнул меня в последний раз — и больше никогда не смотрел на меня как на дырку, которой можно легко присунуть при желании. Но вижу, его правила с годами стали не столь строги… Или в тебе для него есть нечто особенное, Дик. Поэтому у нас есть для спасения твоей шкуры. 

Отставив кубок, Кит встал со стола, и, выразительно, хрустяще потянувшись, обогнул жидкое зеркало, куда смотрелся уничтоженный, размолотый его словами Дик.

— Французский привет твоим французским штанам, Ромео, их вычистит завтра мой слуга. И спокойной ночи. Не знаю, как вы, джентльмены, а я зверски хочу спать.

Но уже у подножия лестницы он повременил, замялся, остановился. Обернувшись покусал губы. Нахмурился, и сказал-таки то, что не собирался:

— Идем со мной, Уилл. Я перевяжу тебе руку.


End file.
